


End of the Semester

by myhypotheticalromance



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Bartender Kuvira, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Jock Korra (Avatar), Korra & Asami Sato Friendship, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, TA Kuvira, Top Korra, Top Kuvira, all hail the great uniter, i hope someone finds this, i literally wrote all of this context just for some korvira smut, korra is very thirsty, korvira, korvira stans come get y'alls juice, maybe light plot, the world needs more korvira smut, they're really just flirtatious friends, this is my crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhypotheticalromance/pseuds/myhypotheticalromance
Summary: In a modern college au, Korra, Kuvira, and the Krew attend Republic City University. Korra's chemistry class has a new teaching assistant and she really can't help herself. When Korra and Kuvira have a chance meeting at a bar, things get *spicy*.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

With her cropped chestnut hair still damp from her quick post-workout shower, Korra plopped into a chair near the back entrance of the lecture hall approximately thirty seconds before class started. She only had enough time to roughly shuffle through her book bag to find some sort of writing utensil and a notebook, really any notebook would do. Thirty seconds was thirty seconds nonetheless, and Korra _needed_ to step it up in this class. Organic chemistry was already no joke, but Professor Beifong was tough as nails and twice as sharp. As the salt-and-pepper haired woman stood to begin class, punctual as always, Korra slid further into her seat, preparing herself for ninety minutes of painstaking attention.

About 5 minutes in, she was already struggling to pay attention as they began to dive into the material. Suddenly, the front door swung open at the front of the lecture hall. Korra couldn’t help but smirk at whatever poor soul was about to walk through that door and interrupt Professor Beifong. Korra had been in that situation a few times already this semester and although she did genuinely have pity for whoever Beifong’s piercing gaze would land on, she was glad it wasn’t her and was honestly looking forward to watching someone else piss off the professor for once.

Beifong’s face did not, however, develop a scowl that could instill fear into just about anyone, be they a student at her behest or not. Instead, she looked pleased. Korra followed her gaze to the woman who had walked through the opened door. She couldn’t help but stare - or rather gape - at the woman. Her dark hair was in a tight bun with one tendril left out, gently resting on her face. Her dark features were complemented by her choice of clothes – a simple knit evergreen turtleneck tucked into black jeans with black loafers that added an element of professionalism to her appearance. Tortoiseshell glasses sat on a rather perfect nose, and Korra’s eyes couldn’t help but drift down to her gorgeous, sharp jawline. Her beauty was subtle, but it couldn’t be overstated. Although she seemed five minutes late, her emanation wasn’t of haste or concern. She seemed confident, put together, and the air about her commanded the room. While Korra was trying to sort out who she was and why Beifong wasn’t yet glowering at her, she heard the professor speak up.

“Which brings me to my next point. Everyone, this is Kuvira,” she spoke as she gestured to the woman who had just walked in. “We’re lucky to have her on as our departmental teaching and research assistant this semester. You will all treat her with the utmost respect.”

When she spoke, her voice was low but clear, “Thank you, Professor Beifong.”

Class continued as the new TA took her seat at the desk at the front of the room. Beifong continued lecturing, but Korra couldn’t seem to bring her focus back to Beifong’s words. Kuvira was, honestly, downright distracting.

As she pulled out her laptop, Kuvira felt someone’s gaze on her and she immediately looked up. A student with short brown mussed hair, a casual RCU sweatshirt on, and an overconfident smirk on her face appeared to be checking her out. When their eyes met, the woman’s smirk widened to a cheeky grin. Kuvira’s brows immediately furrowed in disapproval and she quickly adjusted her glasses and looked back down to her laptop screen, ignoring the continued staring.

Korra noticed those piercing green eyes look up at her in contempt for her behavior, but she really didn’t mind. In fact, she was hoping to get her attention. Maybe Organic Chemistry wouldn’t be so bad, after all.

\---

That evening in her apartment, Korra curled up on her bed, athletic clothes strewn throughout her room. She sat in front of her laptop, hesitating to type into the search bar what was distracting her from her quiz due in about two hours. ‘Kuvira RCU chemistry’ she sighed and typed in. Her minor obsession was a bit embarrassing, but honestly, it’s not like her new TA would know. She scrolled down a bit before finding an entry in on Republic City University’s official website for the College of Biological Sciences department. Under _Staff_ she found her name and description:

_Kuvira Salai_

_Kuvira is a second-year graduate student of the Biochemical Engineering MS offered here at RCU. Her emphasis and passion are in Biomechanics. Kuvira is a welcome member of our team as a research assistant as well as a teaching assistant in several undergraduate biological sciences courses._

The picture next to the description was of Kuvira in a tucked white button-up, with her arms crossed and a lovely, small smile on her face. _She looks even prettier when she smiles_ , Korra thought as she recalled the disapproving look she received earlier that day. For the first time, she noticed a small beauty mark on her cheekbone. Korra stared for a moment longer before closing the tab on her laptop. Korra really couldn’t explain her growing fascination with this woman, but something about her was just… captivating.

Although she turned her focus back to her schoolwork, Korra couldn’t help but think about her, that just seeing her once a week from a distance wouldn’t be enough.

\---

After a few more long days of classes and exhausting practices, it was finally Friday afternoon. Korra hopped out of the shower and threw on some light makeup, then blowdryed her hair before she made her way to her closet. She chose deep blue skinny jeans, a cropped, form-fitting white tank with a slit in the front, and her probably overworn white sneakers. It wasn’t too unlike her daytime attire, but the tanktop showed off a bit of her tan, toned abdomen as well as the tattoos circling her bicep. As she checked her appearance one more time, her phone buzzed in her back pocket.

 **Himbolin:** We’re hereeee hurry down before m*** drives off without you

 **#82:** Omw haha

She giggles before shoving her phone back in her pocket and jogging down the stairs of her apartment building. The night air was still warm from the sun as it started to set. She made her way to the black beater parked at the curb. She slid into the backseat and shut the door behind her before greeting the other people in the car.

“Salami, Mako, Bolin, thank you all for meeting with me this fine evening,” she said in a facetiously serious tone. She was sat next to Asami and glanced over to her, looking her up and down. She wore nothing but a strappy black silk dress and red bottomed heels. “Damn, Asami! You look good! Tryna pull all the ladies tonight?” she joked with a waggle of her brows.

Asami tossed her long, black hair over her shoulder with a hint of mischievous drama to her behavior, “Oh, you know. Gotta keep up with the competition,” she said, returning the compliment as she reached over to squeeze Korra’s bicep appreciatively. Korra flashed a bright smile and raised both arms to playfully flex them.

“Hey, leave some for the rest of us!” Bolin said melodramatically from the passenger’s seat as Mako shifted the car into drive. Mako just scoffs in response. “What?”

“Bolin, like a lesbian would go for you over either of those two? Or at all?”

Bolin clutched his chest theatrically, “I’m hurt, bro. Really and truly hurt.” Mako just rolls his eyes while both women in the back of the vehicle laugh at their banter.

As they arrive at the bar a bit later, it already looks to be full of college kids and rowdy – the perfect setting for a Friday night. The four flash their IDs at the bouncer before making their way into the loud bar, bass already thumping through their chests. They make their way to one of their regular booths. Asami leaves them there to go get the four of them drinks.

As she returns from the bar with two beers in hand and a gin and tonic for Korra, she jokes, “Thank you, my queen.”

“Quite welcome, my queen,” Asami returns with a wink.

The four of them sit at their table, laughing and bullshitting until Bolin inevitably leaves them when he spots a slight, dark-haired girl with bright green eyes that he deems is in need of his attention. They all watch as he engages her in what is likely a ridiculous story, but she seems entranced by him.

“Nice going, Bo!” Asami comments excitedly. “Why don’t you hop down and find yourself a girl or guy to talk up, Mako?”

Mako rolls his eyes once again, “Why don’t you?”

Asami accepts the challenge and hops out of the booth, “I think I just might,” she says with a confident smile. She struts off and Mako and Korra watch as she begins flirting with a sporty looking, tall, dark person. A basketball player, probably. Korra knew well that she does have a type, after all.

Korra begins scanning the bar for Bolin and his new friend and eventually spots them on the dance floor, looking like they’re having the time of their lives. She continues her aimless scan but stops dead when she sees a familiar face. A new bartender had arrived to help throttle the crowd on a busy Friday night such as this. She had a brief interaction with the other bartender already moving a hundred miles an hour before nodding and beginning to take drink orders. Her dark hair was in a braid down her back and her toned arms, bared by the cut off tee she wore, moved quickly, making drinks for impatient (and drunk) patrons.

“Oh shit,” Korra mutters under her breath.

“What’s that?” Mako asks out of genuine curiosity.

“Oh, uh, nothing.” Korra replies as a slight blush rises to her cheeks.

“Well now you have to tell me. What’s up?”

Korra groans, “Ugh, if I tell you, you have to promise you’ll shut up about it.”

Mako just shrugs his shoulders and takes a swig of his beer.

“Okay, that _gorgeous_ woman over there? The bartender that just arrived? She’s the new TA for the Organic Chemistry course I’m taking this semester.”

“Oh, you mean the Organic Chemistry course you’re _failing_ this semester?”

Korra gave him an annoyed looked, “Oh, fuck off. I’m… surviving it. Anyways, she totally caught me checking her out in class on Tuesday.” Korra explained, “Based on the look she gave me, I think Beifong might let her fail me for it.”

“Probably,” Mako half-joked darkly, “You should go talk to her about it.”

It was truly a terrible suggestion, but Korra was already looking for just about any reason to go talk to her. “You’re right,” she said mindlessly, already getting down from the booth to make her way to the bar.

Korra’s one track brain didn’t even hear Mako when he said, “Korra, I was joking–“

Korra confidently strode up to the bar, grateful that she had finished her drink before this moment. She waited there for a moment, thumbing the edge of the bar with a keen eye on Kuvira. She watched her smile brightly at some other customers before turning to face Korra.

“Hey, what can I get y – oh, you,” she said, her customer service voice quickly dropped down to her regular, gravelly tone with an overtone of annoyance.

“Ah, so you do remember me. Korra, um… i-it’s Korra, by the way.”

“Yeah, you’re not exactly subtle, _Korra_. It doesn’t matter though. Can I get you some-“

“You’re not going to let Beifong fail me or something over it, are you?” Korra asked with a sheepish grin on her face.

Kuvira just rolled her eyes, “No, I don’t even think I could do that if I wanted to. Now can I get you something? I’m a little busy here.”

Korra chuckled nervously, “Yeah, okay. Could I get a g&t please? What are you doing here?”

Kuvira quickly threw together a gin and tonic. “I work here. Not everyone has mommy and daddy to pay their way through college.” She gave Korra a self-satisfied smirk.

“Hey, I-“ before Korra could finish her retort, Kuvira walked away to continue taking drink orders. Completely unsatisfied with their conversation, Korra stayed posted at the edge of the bar, sipping down her drink quickly to hopefully garner another interaction sooner rather than later. She watched Kuvira dance around the bar, deftly serving drink after drink. If Korra hadn’t been so irked by their conversation, it might have actually been nice to watch, the way her toned arms flexed when she had to exchange a keg, or when a bit of her abdomen exposed as she reached for top shelf liquor.

Kuvira felt a hot gaze on her for a while before acknowledging it. She finally looked over to shoot Korra a look of disdain, but it was met with that damnable smirk as Korra polished off her drink. The look on her face ignited a fire in Kuvira’s chest. She strode over quickly, almost knocking over her fellow bartender. Although she was annoyed, she just leaned in and said coolly, “Can I fucking help you with something or are you just going to sit there and stare at me all night long?”

Korra’s too-casual demeanor didn’t change, even with Kuvira’s abrasive words. “Yeah, can I get another drink? And for the record, I have no one paying my way. I’m here on scholarship. You’re not better than me.” Korra watched Kuvira’s manner crack a bit as she picked her drink up from the bar and walked away, insistent that her frustrating interaction would not ruin her Friday night.

As the night wore on, she continued to toss back drinks and boisterously consort with her crew and whatever other friendly faces they met. Korra could occasionally feel Kuvira’s gaze on her, but she refused to meet it. Eventually, feeling her drunkenness begin to sweep over her, Korra grabbed Asami’s hand and the two of them made their way to the dance floor, giggling the whole way. She began provocatively dancing on Asami and the raven-haired woman reciprocated her actions playfully, grinding her own hips into Korra’s. At some point, Korra spots the person that Asami had been chatting up all evening checking them out. Without thinking, Korra reaches out and pulls them close, “Join us.”

Asami joins in on convincing them, playfully curling her finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. They just shrug and move through the few people between them to get behind Asami. Asami’s hips part from Korra’s for just a moment to dance against their new friend before Korra boldly reached around Asami to grab their hips and pull all three of them together. They don’t seem to mind in the least as they reach over to Korra’s arm appreciatively while Asami just throws back her head in laughter. They all dance, grinding together as a throuple for a few moments before Korra thinks to look back at the bar again.

This time, Korra catches Kuvira’s gaze. Kuvira had briefly stopped what she was doing to gape at the raucous, provocative sight. Korra can’t help but giggle at her reaction, glad that at least someone caught the show. She drunkenly gave Asami a kiss on the cheek before extricating her body from two sets of hands, circling around them to appreciatively run her fingertips along both of their waists and their new friend’s lower back before stumbling over to the bar.

Kuvira watched for a moment as Korra made her way over, but then she rolled her eyes and prepared to turn away. Korra had already reached the bar, however. Before Kuvira could walk away, Korra reached over the bar and gently tugged on her shirt, turning her so she faced towards the brown-haired woman. Korra was considerably closer than she expected, nearly having climbed over the bar at this point. She felt her warm, alcohol-scented breath fan over her ear as Korra leaned even closer with a salacious smirk to whisper, “Can I fucking help you with something or are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night?”

Korra did not back down and Kuvira couldn’t deny that fact, or that their banter was more than a little heated. She just calmly replied, “Quite the grip, there,” she nodded coolly to Korra’s hand, still fisted in her shirt, “I’d hate for your girlfriend – girlfriends? – to get jealous.”

Korra just chuckled, “I’m not with them.”

“Oh? Sure looked like it.”

Korra took a sip of her fresh drink, “Mm. Why? Are you jealous?”

It was Kuvira’s turn to chuckle darkly now. “I’m not sure where you get off speaking to me like this,” her tone was far more playful than her actual words, “I do grade your homework, you know.”

“Oh yeah? Is that a threat?” Korra quipped. “Ah, luckily I have more than a few ideas on how I could convince you to go easy on me.”

Kuvira looked back at blue eyes that glimmered with mischief. She couldn’t tell if Korra was actually coming on to her or if she was just trying to get a rise out of her. Kuvira resolved that she wouldn’t give her the satisfaction either way. “Is that so?”

“Mhmm. I’d be happy to show you,” Korra returned with a confident grin.

Although Kuvira could feel warmth drop into her lower abdomen, she didn’t let on. “Sure thing.”

Korra pushed further, “When are you off?”

Kuvira was actually a bit shocked by Korra’s boldness. Korra loved to see her cool exterior crack. For some reason, she finds herself saying, “At one, when this place closes.”

Korra just shrugs coolly. “We’ll see where we’re at then, huh?” She winks before turning to jog back out to the dance floor.

Kuvira is somewhat dumbstruck but quickly pulls it together. She’d been wound and loosened too many times tonight and can’t keep reacting to every ridiculous word that falls out of Korra’s mouth. The rest of the evening crawls by for Kuvira as she waits for her night to end, not sure exactly what she was expecting or wanting at the end of the evening. One o’clock finally rolls around and the bouncers start corralling people out.

Korra stands with her friends near the door. Searching the bar distractedly, she finally leans over to them to say with a cheeky smile, “Go on without me. I have some _business_ to attend to.”

With that, she turns on her heel to walk back towards the bar, her friends whooping and cat-calling her as she walked away. She approached the bouncer with her best puppy dog eyes on. “It’s closing time,” he says as soon as she approaches before Korra even has a chance to utter a word.

“Ugh, I know. I’m so sorry, but I think I left my wallet at the bar. Could I pretty please go see if I can find it?”

The bouncer deliberates for a moment before just shrugging and letting her through. Korra jogs over to the bar with a brief, “Thank you!” before spotting Kuvira there, wiping it down.

Kuvira looked up at her with an expression that looked like reluctant humor. “Last call was an hour ago. I’m not sure-

“What are you doing right now?” Korra interrupts.

“Wha-nothing. I’m closing right now,” she says firmly.

“I’m patient. Come back to my place for a drink.”

“You’re forward, you know that, right? Besides, I think it’s hardly appropriate for me to be going home with a student.”

Hardly put off, Korra persists. “That’s not a ‘no,’” she replies with a grin. “And so what? You’re just a student too, except for an hour and a half every Tuesday till the end of the semester. Come to Tribal with me then. It’s just down the street and they don’t close until probably way after you and I will be there. Just have one drink with me. It’ll be a small repayment for how much I’ve annoyed you tonight.”

Kuvira rolls her eyes. She really could use a drink. “Fine, just one drink.”

\---

They arrive at the club about a half hour later, and Korra excitedly bounds up to the bar, far too energetic for the hour, but her energy is contagious. They both take seats there and Kuvira takes a moment to scan the crowd. Although it was late, hordes of rambunctious college kids were moving to the loud bass that permeated the club. The bartender approached them, asking for their drink orders. Korra had yet another gin and tonic and Kuvira ordered a whisky neat.

Korra leans in close to ask, “Tell me about yourself. You’re a grad student?”

Kuvira just nodded in response, made somewhat nervous by Korra’s sudden closeness and grateful for the drink in her hand.

“Biochemical engineering?”

Kuvira nodded again, “Uh, yeah. Wait, how did you know that? What, are you stalking me?”

A slight but noticeable blush rose to Korra’s cheeks. _Cute_ , Kuvira thought. “Um,” she said with a nervous laugh, having revealed her previous research. “Maybe just a little.”

Kuvira just looked at her with a smile that teetered on a laugh.

 _God, she’s beautiful when she smiles_. Korra tried to recover. “What? You’re interesting. I’m curious.”

“Is that so?” She replies with a smirk, “Yes, I’m getting my master’s in biochemical engineering.”

“Say more.”

The two continued to discuss Kuvira’s work, Korra’s major, what happens after college, trading anecdotes and banter, and Kuvira is working on her second drink when Korra suddenly asks, “Will you dance with me?” Feeling more comfortable by their trailing conversation and loosened by the liquor, Kuvira shrugs and finishes her drink, taking Korra’s hand as she leads her to the dance floor. Korra wears a giddy and _goddamn adorable_ smile on her face, spurred by the attention Kuvira is giving her.

When they arrive at the dance floor, Kuvira faces Korra and begins to sway to the music, but Korra has something else in mind. She pulls them closer together, so their bodies are nearly flush, gently wrapping her arms around Kuvira’s taut waist. Korra utilizes their closeness to whisper teasingly in Kuvira’s ear, “Is this too… how did you say, _forward_ , for you?” Kuvira just shakes her head, still too overwhelmed by the unexpected sensations to find words. Korra chuckles darkly and continues the grind and sway of their bodies.

They stay like that for a while, both pulled in from the electricity, the magnetism between them. Kuvira finds her hands resting on, then gripping at the jean clad hips moving with hers. The first time Korra’s hand ventures under her cropped tee to grip her waist more intimately, she can hear Kuvira’s breath catch, but she doesn’t move away. In fact, she seems to move more enthusiastically with Korra, if anything. When that hand on her bare flesh becomes two and soft fingers begin trailing up and down her sides, Kuvira thinks she’ll pass out. She lets a soft sigh slip from her lips, instantly wishing it hadn’t. If Korra hears her, she doesn’t show it. She moves her lips to Kuvira’s cheek and presses a gentle kiss there. When the next words leave Korra’s mouth, Kuvira isn’t convinced she hasn’t passed out already, in a dream, maybe.

“God, Kuvira, you’re driving me nuts.”

Korra’s voice sounded stiff, burned up by the heat between their bodies.

Kuvira finds words coming out of her own mouth, not quite sure how they got there, “What are you going to do about it?”

Korra released a sound that was like a hybrid between a sigh and a moan. Her grip on Kuvira’s waist tightened and she ground her hips harder into Kuvira’s. “I need you.” Then suddenly, before Kuvira had a chance to process what Korra just said, she pulled away, scanning the room for something. Blue eyes glossed over the exit and landed on the washroom before moving back over to look into Kuvira’s intense, green eyes. The red flush that had developed over her chest was something Korra hadn’t noticed before and it was _hot_. She grabbed one of the hands off her hips and began leading her to the washroom confidently, moving through crowds of people, glancing back at the beautiful woman she had in tow. They shared several heated glances before reaching their destination.

Korra quickly locked the door behind them and turned back towards Kuvira. For a moment, when Korra turned to look at her as she stepped forward, Kuvira felt more sober than she had all night. For the first time that evening, Korra's eyes glinted with apprehension. As she stood in front of Kuvira, she gently placed a hand on her hip, stroking her bared skin gently. Kuvira's head buzzed with the feeling of Korra's warm hand on her abdomen, their closeness, her bright blue eyes darkened by lust and weakening self control. To feel so coveted by the woman in front of her overwhelmed her with desire. Any shadow of doubt or feelings of impropriety had evacuated her brain.

Korra stepped closer, pulling their bodies flush and looking glancing between piercing green eyes and soft lips. She breathed out, "Is this what you want?"

Kuvira answered her question by leaning forward and pressing her lips against Korra's. Their kiss was burning hot, open mouthed and obscene from the start. Korra’s tongue almost immediately begged entrance at Kuvira’s bottom lip and a battle for dominance ensued. Their lips meet again and again, the electricity flowing between their bodies threatened to burn them both up. Korra sighed in relief and pleasure as she continued to push up Kuvira's top, seeking more soft, supple flesh, and walking them both back to the edge of the counter. Surprised by the sudden jolt as their bodies halted, backed up as far as they can go, Kuvira pulled away briefly with a startled chuckle to look behind her and regain her surroundings. Korra gently reached up to hold Kuvira’s chin with her thumb and forefinger, pulling her focus back. She briefly ran her thumb over her supple bottom lip and her eyes met Kuvira’s. The ravenous look in her eyes made Kuvira stifle a barely contained groan. Korra pulled her forward for another bruising, tantalizing kiss. Emboldened and hungry for more, Kuvira threaded one hand through Korra's short locks while her other hand wandered up Korra's abdomen. Korra's hands left Kuvira's shirt to hastily pull off her own, revealing more of her tanned, taut abdomen and a sheer brown bra that left little to the imagination. Kuvira immediately returned her hands to Korra's body as she ran her fingertips up Korra's sides, eliciting a little shiver from her. Kuvira's dexterous hands continued their journey up as she reached around to thumb at the base of Korra's bra, toying with the idea of pushing it up to release her breasts. Which is exactly what she does.

Kuvira immediately brought both hands to palm Korra's voluptuous flesh, gently running her thumb across her hardening nipple, causing Korra to release a soft moan into her mouth. Korra's hands found the hem of Kuvira's shirt. She broke their kiss in favor of moving her lips and teeth over Kuvira's jaw, eliciting a hum of delight. She sighed and whispered, "Can I?" Kuvira nodded and Korra quickly pulled away to remove her top. Kuvira reached up as well to unclasp her own bra, slipping it off her shoulders to add to the pile of clothes growing on the counter beside her. Dumbstruck, Korra stayed pulled away from Kuvira's body to admire her. She immediately noticed that both of Kuvira's nipples bore thin silver barbells pierced through them.

"Fuck, _Kuvira_ ," Korra groaned in heated disbelief.

She then stooped slightly to hook her hands around the backs of Kuvira's thighs, lifting her with ease onto the counter they were leaned against. A surprised moan slipped from Kuvira's lips at Korra's fervor, fueled by lust and the knowledge that they could be caught at any moment. Korra dove down to gently lick and nip at Kuvira's breasts, evoking a low groan from Kuvira's throat and an echoed one in Korra's. Kuvira carded her hands through Korra's hair while she found her hands grasping at jean clad hips and occasionally insinuating a finger or two beneath the edge of Kuvira's pants.

In between sighs of pleasure, Kuvira suddenly found her voice and murmured, "Off."

Confused, Korra immediately pulled away, giving Kuvira the opportunity to slip off the counter and deftly begin undoing her jeans. Korra quickly caught on and brought her hands back to the other woman's hips, helping her slide them down her legs. She took only a moment to admire the softness of her skin, the pliability of her ass, before simultaneously pushing her back against the counter and pulling one of Kuvira's lithe legs to hook around her hip, holding her there. She looked back up into Kuvira's verdant eyes, hooded with lust, and her flushed chest. She stroked her free hand down Kuvira's toned abdomen, stopping just above her only remaining article of clothing. Kuvira shivered at the tender touching. Korra spoke then in a husky voice, "Kuvira. You're _so_ fucking beautiful."

At that, Kuvira let out a soft whimper and lurched forward to catch Korra's soft lips with her own. They shared a drawn out, scorching kiss before Kuvira gripped her bicep, pulling away again. "Touch me."

Korra groaned as her lips dropped to Kuvira's neck, sucking and biting there while her hand ventured further down her body. When she reached her soft, slick covered folds, both women let out a moan. Korra continued to just slide her fingers through, teasing her for just a moment and self-indulgently relishing in the gathered arousal on Kuvira’s soft lips. Korra felt warmth pool in her lower abdomen, twisting in equal parts lust and disbelief at her current situation.

"Mm, Kuvira, is this all for me?" she asked, her voice positively dripping with desire.

"Mm, mhmm," was all Kuvira could muster as she moved both hands back to grip the sink. "Fuck, Korra. You're such a tease."

"Am I?" she tantalized, finally sinking her fingers deeper, finding Kuvira's clit and rubbing tight circles. Kuvira's head dropped back as she let out a loud groan. She continues to tease her, working her up with touches gentle and slow. Korra dips her fingers lower, teasing for a moment before drifting back up again, stroking Kuvira up and down.

Kuvira releases a frustrated moan, "Mm, like I said. Tease."

"Yeah?" Korra replied breathlessly, her fingers making their way back down. "Is this what you wanted, Kuvira?" Korra sunk one digit slowly inside of her, basking in her warmth and wetness.

Kuvira moaned loudly, all of the sarcasm in her tone gone and neediness in its place, "Y-yes. More, Korra." Her voice was broken and husky and Korra couldn't deny her if she tried. She held her gaze as she pushed in two fingers now, dragging them in and out methodically, rhythmically, and Kuvira was panting and crying out desperately in no time. Her wetness was heady and dark and Korra would drown in it if she could. Kuvira's keens and groans had Korra's head spinning as her fingers sped up. She leaned forward to capture Kuvira's lips in a searing kiss. Everything about this woman was absolutely mesmerizing. Korra's grip around Kuvira's thigh was rougher now and her short nails dug into her ass every now and then, much to Kuvira's delight. Korra let her head fall to the crook of Kuvira's neck, her lips seeking purchase wherever they could - Kuvira's neck, her collarbones, her shoulders, leaving some reddened skin in her wake.

"Mm, Korra!" She cried out, moving with Korra now as she fucked her against the counter, the sounds of their coupling wet and obscene and downright filthy.

Korra couldn't help but lean back slightly and watch Kuvira's body move beautifully with her own motions, her breasts bouncing gently, her hair falling out of its braid. She breathed out, "Yeah, just like that. You feel so good. You're so good for me."

"K-korra! I'm, uh - FUCK!" Kuvira called out in rapture. Her body grew taut and her head fell back again as Korra felt her clench around her fingers. She dug her nails into Korra's sides, drawing out a groan from her as she fucked her through her orgasm. Her fingers began to slow as Kuvira came down. Korra noticed the pool of moisture that ran down her palm and she felt herself grow wetter yet. She withdrew her fingers gently and brought them up to her own mouth, holding Kuvira's burning gaze as she licked and sucked the slick from her fingers.

"Holy shit, _Korra_." Kuvira's voice was deeper, more heated than it had been all night and Korra thought she'd just cease to exist right there with the lust that filled those green eyes. Kuvira pushed forward into Korra fervently, shoving her back with one hand on her waist, the other at her scalp, all while their lips met hungrily, bruising kiss after bruising kiss. As they met the wall, Kuvira ducked to kiss and bite and suck at Korra's neck, earning a surprised moan from the woman above her. She hastily kissed her way down Korra's chest, leaving red patches of skin in her wake, wanting - needing - more. Her mouth found purchase on Korra’s hard, brown nipples. She suckled them and nipped at them hungrily as Korra’s moans became increasingly desperate. Korra’s hands harshly knitted through Kuvira’s hair, eliciting a sharp groan from her. Kuvira sank to her knees, kissing and nipping Korra’s toned stomach to the line of her jeans, meeting her eyes in order to seek approval. Korra nodded quickly and helped Kuvira shove down her clothes as Kuvira popped open the button.

Lithe hands pulled her clothes down to her knees and pushed her thighs as far apart as they would go, straining against the fabric still remaining on Korra’s body, pooled at her feet. She gently ran her hands over the backs of Korra’s thighs, causing a shudder to run through her body. Their gaze remained locked as Kuvira looked up at Korra, leaning in until Korra could feel warm breath fan over her dripping sex. Korra carded a hand through her own hair when Kuvira asked, “Tell me what you want.”

A whimper escaped Korra’s mouth. “Y-you. I want your mouth and your fingers and mmph – I want you to fuck me.”

With that, Kuvira gave her a brief grin of delight before licking a stripe up Korra’s supple, drenched folds, closing her eyes and groaning at her taste. Korra’s knees weakened at her second pass and her grip shifted back to Kuvira’s scalp and-

Three sharp raps on the door made both women jump as Korra’s eyes widened in shock and Kuvira quickly stood.

“Fucking really, dude? I really fucking have to pee,” an annoyed voice said from just outside the door.

They gathered their clothes and slipped them on as Korra giggled, “Shit, we’re going to get kicked out,” only partially joking.

Relieved by her playful demeanor, Kuvira just laughed too and tossed Korra her shirt. After wiping her mouth and making a poor attempt to make her hair look less like she just got thoroughly fucked, Kuvira strode up to Korra, cupping her jaw and kissing her deeply. “I’m sorry… about this,” she said.

“Don’t be,” Korra replied with a genuine smile. “I better get going anyways. I have a cold shower waiting for me at home.” She winked before turning towards the door. They both smiled apologetically at the three others waiting at the door before briskly finding the exit to the club. Korra turned back toward her as they exited into the cooler night air. They leaned in to share a final kiss.

Korra pulled back and shared one last playful smirk, “See you around.”

“See you around,” Kuvira returned as Korra nodded and strode off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally wrote this as a oneshot, but since korra didn't get hers, it may require a second chapter. idk, if anyone actually reads this i may do it. or maybe i'll still write a second chapter because i am a helpless, self indulgent lesbian and this is my crack ship. catch me on tumblr under the same username if you want to submit requests or hate mail for this or what have you


	2. Cold Showers and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's head is swimming with thoughts of her TA that she really probably shouldn't be having, but what's a poor girl to do? You're about to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to drag this fic out a few more chapters, so here is a shorter, albeit very tasty chapter with the promise of more to come. the people have spoken and i am but a humble servant and also this is absolutely just hedonistic korvira filth. enjoy (:

Getting Kuvira out of her mind certainly did require a cold shower. And a hard workout. And another cold shower. And it didn’t work. The whole weekend, all Korra could think of was Kuvira. The way she looked in ecstasy against that counter was burned into Korra’s brain. Come Sunday afternoon, even after another trip to the gym, Korra was a flustered, distracted mess. Korra heard her phone chime from her nightstand as she lay restlessly in bed that afternoon, attempting to will her brain to shut off for even just a few moments. She begrudgingly rolled over to check her notifications.

 **Salami:** hey!! bolin and i are going to grab noodles. you coming?

Korra deliberated for a moment, considering remaining here, in the pit of angst she had created in her duvet, but her rumbling stomach won over. A distraction was much needed anyways.

 **#82:** Hell yeah. Meet you guys there?

 **Salami:** see you there, hottie

 **#82:** ;)

With that, Korra threw on a hoodie and headed out the door.

\---

Korra pulled down her slightly damp hood as she entered their noodle spot after her brief jog in the rain. She spotted Asami, already sitting at the table and looking as though her conversation with Bolin had her rather engaged. Korra went over to order her noodles at the counter before slumping in the chair across from Asami with Bolin on her right.

“Hey, Korra!” Bolin greeted her excitedly.

“Hey,” Korra returned, not having intended to sound as dejected as she did in her reply.

Although it didn’t take much speculation, Asami could still read her like a book, “Well, that’s certainly a different attitude than when we parted ways Friday night.”

“Yeah, well.”

“Well, what?”

“Ugh, I came for noodles. I might’ve reconsidered if I had known I would be coming here to divulge all the bad decisions I’ve ever made with one too many drinks in my system,” Korra replied with light-hearted annoyance, but annoyance all the same.

“Aw come on, Korra. Share with the class, won’t you?” Asami pleaded.

“Yeah, tell us! After that I can tell you about the girl _I_ met on Friday night,” Bolin said dreamily as if he was already having a hard time not giving the two women every intimate detail of his evening.

“Well, Bolin, why don’t you go first?” Korra asked with equal parts genuine curiosity and a love for entertaining his fantastical stories in her request.

Bolin replied, “Hmm, I don’t know, Korra. I’m not the one who rolled in here moaning and groaning.”

“True, very true. Now go,” Asami added, resting her chin on her hands and fully prepared for the tea to spill.

“Ugh, fine. You know that, uh, bartender I was going back and forth with all evening?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Asami thought back. “The really hot one?”

“Uh, yeah,” Korra said, rubbing her neck awkwardly. “Yeah, I sort of asked her out to Tribal with me after you guys left the bar. And then we drank and danced and… kind of fucked in the bathroom.”

“Nice, Korra!” Bolin said enthusiastically and probably a bit too loudly.

“Yeah, I don’t really see where this went wrong,” Asami remarked.

“I guess I should mention that she’s my TA for Organic Chemistry,” Korra added while a slight blush crept up to her face.

“Oh, Korra,” Asami said with a completely different tone of voice. “That’s… so bad.”

Korra slumped over the table with her hands in her head. “I know,” she said pitifully.

“Well, hey. At least now you know you’ll end up with an A in the class,” Bolin quipped.

Korra immediately shoved him nearly off his chair. “Oh, fuck off. She’ll probably fail me at this point, if she has any say in it.”

“Were you that bad?” Asami piggybacked off Bolin’s comment, adding the insult to the injury.

“Oh my god, you guys aren’t making me feel any better.”

After Asami and Bolin were done laughing between themselves to Korra’s slight expense, Asami offered a bit more, “Well, I think you’ll be okay as long as you do your best to stop banging your professors for the remainder of the semester.”

Korra rolled her eyes but accepted the (probably well deserved) critique. “Hey, she’s not my professor,” she rebuked, only to see Asami with a smug grin on her face, “I know you’re right, though. But I just really can’t stop thinking about her.”

“I mean, I get it,” Bolin sympathized. “Opal hasn’t left my mind since the moment I first saw her,” he said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

“Okay, loverboy,” Asami replied. “Opal doesn’t grade your tests, though.”

Korra groaned again.

“I don’t know what else you can do other than just keep your head down at this point, babe. The semester will be over before you know it, though. Maybe there will be more sex in public bathrooms then,” Asami offered.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Just then, their noodles arrived. The companionship was appreciated, but so much for a distracting dinner date.

\---

After arriving back at her apartment, Korra was still having swirling, confusing, difficult feelings about her TA.

“Fucking teacher's assistant. Could I have chosen a worse person to have the biggest crush in the world on?” she muttered to herself.

The crush started a bit before Friday night, but the events that night had done nothing to help her get over it. In fact, it made her attraction easily a thousand times worse. Korra flopped down on her bed again, ready to dive right back in to oscillating between a deep self-loathing and flashes of the time she’d shared Kuvira making their way back into her brain and convincing her again that it was one hundred percent worth any future awkwardness or consequences. She briefly searched her brain for any way fathomably way to make it all happen again. In her search, she remembered that she didn’t even have Kuvira's number. Why would she? Would it be weird to send her an email? Even just to check in with her? Absolutely that would be.

Korra could feel the self-loathing start to come on, but instead what appeared in her brain were those images that she just couldn’t find it inside herself to stray from. The beautiful, debauched look on Kuvira’s face when Korra touched her, the feeling of her warm tongue rolling with Korra’s in the throes of their rapture. God, the way she shook and clenched around Korra’s fingers when she came. Korra began to imagine what it would have been like had they not been interrupted. She began to feel heat pool in her abdomen, feel her breath quicken. Kuvira’s tongue, although she’d barely had time to bask in the sensation in the moment, was absolutely incredible if her memory serves. Korra focused back to the feeling and found her hand traveling down past her waistband and underneath her clothes. Without even being cognizant of what she was doing, just giving into feelings of pleasure as she had done for basically all of Friday evening, Korra’s fingers found there way to her slick-coated folds, then to her clitoris. She began to roll it between her fingers while a soft sigh escaped her lips.

She couldn’t help but imagine what it would have felt like for Kuvira to wrap her lips around Korra’s clitoris and suck there while her fingers entered her. Those long, lithe fingers. Korra shuddered at the thought of what they alone could do to her. Maybe after a bit she’d fuck Korra with her tongue for a while, lapping up her come before snaking back up again.

Then suddenly they were no longer in that bathroom. They were there in Korra’s bed. Korra couldn’t help but envision herself over top of Kuvira with her hands clutching the headboard and what her sweet mouth would feel like with Korra in control. Her fingers sped up as she thought of Kuvira’s nails digging into her hips, her tongue stroking her folds as Korra rides her face. Korra’s breathing became even heavier now as little moans escaped her mouth. She finally sinks two fingers into her cunt and a longer groan leaves her lips. She rolled over now, holding herself up with one arm as she rolled her hips over her own fingers now, moisture dripping down as she pictured Kuvira’s fingers instead. She felt the coil of pleasure tightening in her belly as she curled her fingers and held the heel of her hand tightly to her clitoris. Finally, she felt the coil snap and a high moan erupted from her throat.

“Fuuuck, _Kuvira_ ,” she groaned. She rode her orgasm out on her fingers as arousal spilled out onto her thighs. As she collapsed onto her stomach and rolled back over, she groaned again, this time more in annoyed but admitted defeat to her agonizing attraction to this woman.


	3. What's the harm in a phone number? Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra desperately tries to sink back into normalcy after that heated night with Kuvira, but it's harder than she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are with another chapter! this one serves to build a little bit more plot, but i promise there's more smut to come. haha, get it? come. okay. also i couldn't help but write some fluffy korrasami friendship because i genuinely love them platonically.

Korra sighed heavily as she sat down to unlace her cleats. Practice was over and now all that stood between herself and seeing Kuvira again was less than an hour – just enough time for her to shower off and walk to class. As she began to strip off her sweaty practice uniform, Korra deliberated. Should she walk into class late to avoid seeing her any earlier than she had to? Arrive early to catch her on her way in and try to clear the air? Definitely not, she decided. Barely on time, her typical MO, would have to do.

Dread dripped from every pore as Korra approached the lecture hall. She considered turning around to go back to her apartment and sulk, figuring she could just email Professor Beifong that she wasn’t well. In fact, she was feeling sick – just not due to illness. Korra pushed forward anyway and convinced herself that missing class wasn’t an option, which was perfectly true. Thriving in Organic Chemistry would be no small feat, Korra knew. Korra went in the back entrance again and found the most inconspicuous seat she possibly could. She looked around and breathed a sigh of relief that Kuvira wasn’t there yet. Maybe she wouldn’t show. Not that Korra wasn’t dying to see her again, but the prospect of an incredibly awkward interaction was maybe worse.

Just as expected, Beifong began lecture right on time, and Kuvira still hadn’t showed, but then Korra remembered her later arrival during the first class they had shared. Korra watched the clock nervously, waiting for those five minutes to elapse with a wrenched gut. As five minutes came and went, but just barely, Korra began to relax. Just then, she heard the lecture door she’d just walked through swing open. Kuvira walked in as she did last time, with an aura of calm and confidence that she always carried. She was a vision, as always. Korra had yet to see her in an ensemble or… setting wherein she didn’t set off fireworks in Korra’s brain.

Today she wore a simple white button up tucked into plaid pants with an oversized, olive green blazer overtop of it all with her laptop back slung over her shoulder. Her hair was back in a mostly neat bun and Korra couldn’t help but remember how beautiful it looked in her loose, messy braid, sitting over her shoulder bared by her cutoff tee. She remembered the fragrant, floral musk of her hair that enveloped both of them as her hair became increasingly mussed that evening, especially as Korra pulled her shirt off, and then her bra came off, and – oh shit. Korra was still turned around staring at her, tracking her as she made her way to the front of the classroom. Korra felt a blush rise to her face as details briefly flooded her brain. Korra was actively trying to shove them back down when Kuvira looked back at her momentarily, but her expression didn’t change. She held the same serious, tight-lipped ‘woman in STEM that’s not to be fucked with’ appearance. It worked and was appropriate for the setting, too. But it didn’t feel that way. When she looked away as quickly as she glanced back, Korra felt herself wanting to disappear into the ugly, patterned, stomped down carpet beneath her feet.

This was harder than she thought it would be. Korra mostly kept her head down and tried to focus on the lecture, only looking up to steal a glance once in a while. If Kuvira felt her gaze, she didn’t let on. Not once did she meet Korra’s eyes for the remainder of the lecture.

After their cold interaction before, Korra wasn’t really sure what she wanted. It stung that Kuvira gave her absolutely none of her attention, and although it was understandable given their setting, Korra still found herself wanting… more. Although she really couldn’t identify what and she knew she probably couldn’t have any of it regardless.

As soon as Beifong’s lecture came to a close, Korra quickly threw her pen and notepad in her bag, stood, and hastily made her way out the back again.

\---

The week dragged by and Korra did her damndest to work hard in her classes and engage wholeheartedly in her practices. It worked well, too. For the most part. When evening finally arrived each night in her quiet apartment, though, Korra found herself oscillating between having absolutely no regrets about the night she spent with Kuvira as her fantasies took hold and wishing that she’d never seen Kuvira at that bar. Her fantasies would have stayed fantasies and she wouldn’t have something so tangible in her brain that left her aching for more. Their undeniable magnetism, the way that everything from conversation to lust flowed between the effortlessly and in the most captivating way possible, it felt so right and Korra was haunted by the fact that after having known what that felt like, she would have to (probably) permanently shelve it. Kuvira was unattainable and Korra should’ve known that. The semester would be over soon enough and her biological science course requirements for her I/O Psychology minor would be fulfilled. Korra hated that it couldn’t come soon enough.

Korra held tightly to those truths as she flipped over and entangled her legs in the sheets, willing herself to sleep.

\---

Korra woke up feeling somewhat less than rested, but the buzz of today being a game day had her hopping out of bed with her usual spirit. First she had class, then a working lunch with Asami, then everything else blurred until she found herself in the locker room with her home game uniform on, lacing up her cleats, and finding her focus while she jogged out for warm ups.

Playing soccer was Korra’s _thing_. The fast-paced buzz that normally took up permanent residence in Korra’s brain was silenced by the familiar burn in her legs and her steely focus on the ball. Korra felt more focused than she had since that night. The gratification of her personal efforts and those collective of her team as they shouted on the field at one another and scored several goals on the other team was unmatched, in her mind.

As the clock ran down in the second half, Korra was covered in a sheen layer of sweat. She breathed hard and weaved between players in the pandemonium taking place on her opponent’s side of the field. Korra knew the stakes. One more goal meant that victory was all but secured for RCU as the clock ticked down on their opponent’s ability to catch up.

She heard her number called by one of her midfielders as she reached a clearing from the other players. She whipped around and maintained her position while the ball came hurtling towards her. The ball came into Korra’s possession and that was all it took. Determination overtook her as the physicality of the game faded away. She ran the ball to her vantage point and shot it with the power and precision that she prided herself on.

She heard the announcer shout out, “GOAL FOR RCU!”

Although two minutes remained on the clock, Korra let a twinge of elation seep in when she saw Asami standing on the stadium seating, cheering for her with truly unmatched enthusiasm as her teammates clapped her on the back, congratulating her. Korra jogged back over to her position as center forward to help her teammates maintain their lead for the remainder of the game, which breezed right by. Korra heard the final whistle ring out and her teammates gathered together to bump up and congratulate each other and Korra basked in the satisfaction of a well-played game. The feeling was familiar and exuberant.

The teams quickly exchanged pleasantries and Korra jogged off the field where Asami was waiting for her, ever her supporter. Korra pulled her into a sweaty hug, much to Asami’s feigned chagrin.

“Good game, #82!” Asami said excitedly.

Korra pulled away to give her a kiss on the cheek, “Thanks, ‘Sami,” she said earnestly. “Where are the boys?”

“What, I’m not enough?” Asami quipped, still wearing her dazzling smile. Korra rolled her eyes and she continued, “Would you believe they _both_ have dates tonight?”

“No way. Mako stopped simping for you long enough to find a date? Unheard of.”

“I know!” Asami said with a giggle.

“Ugh, what ever will we do without them?” Korra pretended to deliberate for a moment. “Any chance I can still convince you to come out me and the team? I’m in the mood to celebrate.” _And not try to play out last Friday night in my head all evening_ , Korra thought to herself.

Asami laughed, “Like I need convincing. Are you coming back to my place?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Korra replied dramatically.

\---

When Korra got out of the shower, Asami had already chosen her ensemble for the evening – black high waisted jeans with a lacey bodysuit (that was probably more accurately described as lingerie) underneath, classic red bottoms on as always. Asami smudged some eyeliner around Korra’s eyes for a more dramatic, smokey look than she typically goes for, but Korra decides she’ll let it fly. Asami even manages to convince Korra to go braless underneath her fully unbuttoned white button-up, only held together by its tight tuck in her black jeans.

“This is too much, Asami,” she complained, looking in the mirror.

“It’s not!” she insisted. “You look super hot. Now let’s go before your teammates forget we exist!”

Korra agreed with a grumble and they left Asami’s apartment. When they arrived at the club, Matriarch, they were quickly able to identify Korra’s teammates raucously clambering around a large booth, or the ones who made it here. The others probably having chosen a different locale, being that this one wasn’t suitable for every single member of the team. Just most of them. Korra bounded up to them, Asami in tow. Korra poured them two cups of cheap beer from the pitcher the others had already drank about half of. They conversed and laughed for a bit before Korra decided she wanted something stronger and less awful.

She scooted out of the booth and made her way to the bar, equal parts dismayed and relieved that she wouldn’t be seeing Kuvira’s face there. She felt the gaze of another woman across the bar and looked up to see her and her friend checking Korra out. Korra offered a smile in exchange and made mental note to thank Asami for inspiring the outfit she wore. Maybe tonight would help her get Kuvira off her mind, after all. She ordered some drinks for herself and Asami and walked back to their table.

Several drinks and a very rambunctious drag show later, a very giggly and probably buzzed Asami dragged Korra out onto the dance floor. They danced together for a bit before one of Korra’s teammates lured Asami away to dance with her. Korra found herself with one of the girls from across the bar earlier. She was shorter than Korra and cute, with mid-length curly brown hair and a skimpy, baby pink dress on. _I can work with this,_ Korra thought to herself.

The girl leaned up and said in Korra’s ear as they began moving their bodies together, “I heard you played a good game tonight, hotshot. Your friends over there told me you were the star of the show.” Her fingers danced at Korra’s sides and she couldn’t resist having her ego stroked by a beautiful woman.

“Oh yeah? Did they send you over here?” Korra looked past her to playfully glare at her friends and teammates as they watched on, busting out laughing when Korra gave them the bird.

The girl laughed as she slung her arms around Korra’s shoulder, “They might’ve encouraged me,” she admitted, “But believe me, I was looking for any reason to come over here.”

_Oh, I can definitely work with this._

With that, the girl turned around and grinded back into Korra’s hips in sultry, tantalizing motions. Korra wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer while the girl wrapped her hand back around Korra’s neck. They continued to dance like that for a while, and eventually her partner turned back around, and they shared a few soft kisses as the bass of the music boomed around them. As the night wore on and the drinks wore off, Korra found herself wishing that the woman in her arms was taller, darker, perhaps more off limits, which was more sobering than anything. Korra leaned in to give her one more gentle kiss and they parted ways so she could go find Asami, ready for the night to end so she could go back home and sulk. Not an ideal ending to her evening.

She searched in the crowd for Asami and eventually found her probably having a bit too much fun amongst some other girls. Asami spotted her and read the look on her face. She kissed cheeks goodbye and walked over to Korra.

“What happened, babe?” she asked.

Korra tried to put on a normal looking smile that didn’t scream, ‘I still can’t stop thinking about what it was like to fuck my TA.’ “I’m good!” she said with probably too much enthusiasm. “I think I’m just tired.”

“Nooo,” Asami pleaded, “I can’t have you go home looking like that. Let’s just get out of here and go somewhere else. The boys are out with their dates now. Let’s go join them!”

Asami was right, she didn’t want to go home feeling like this again. She nodded and they left the club, piling into the back of an Uber. Korra was feeling better in the quieter atmosphere, looking forward to the hopefully calmer scene. The car slowed to a stop right in front of the very bar that she’d promised herself she’d never walk back into lest she give into temptation. Asami opened the car door and pulled Korra out with her.

Korra protested weakly and groaned, “Asami, not Seismic. Please.”

“What do you mean, Korra? The boys are just in – oh, Korra. Come on, you’re not still hung up on her?” Korra gave her a pitiful look. “It’ll be fine. I’ll be in charge of getting your drinks and she probably won’t even be there.”

The pit in Korra’s stomach hadn’t come close to dissipating when she begrudgingly said, “I don’t know. I can’t remember the last time that rejection burned like this.” Asami sent her a pleading expression and Korra caved. She was probably right, anyways. “Okay,” she finally said.

When they arrived at their usual table, all that remained were some unfinished drinks and what looked like poorly drawn doodles on a few napkins, marking that Bolin had definitely been there, probably using them as a mechanism to explain the logistics of some far-fetched story to the others. Korra slumped down at the table, avoiding looking at the bar.

“I’ll make a round to see where the boys ran off to and grab you a drink on my way back. Sound good?”

Korra nodded and Asami strutted off. Korra finally got the nerve to look over at the bar and see who was there. She spotted a single bartender, a woman with cropped, pin-straight hair and large, round eyeglasses, but no Kuvira. Korra sighed in relief. Just as she was about to look away in search for Asami, Bolin, and Mako, movement approaching the bar caught her eye. Kuvira was hauling in a crate of clean glasses and setting them down below the bar. She looked perfect with her hair braided back again, her lean, capable arms flexing as she set down the heavy crate. Korra was so tempted to continue to check her out, in that tight white muscle tee she wore, but she dropped her head into her crossed arms on the table instead. She quickly lifted back up when she thought to attempt to slide further into the booth and out of Kuvira’s line of sight to no avail. She spotted Asami at the bar, engaging with Kuvira probably just to order drinks. _Innocent enough_ , Korra thought, but Kuvira must have recognized Asami, because her gaze immediately shifted to where Korra sat for just a moment, just as expressionless as in class.

The temptation to bolt almost became overwhelming. Korra immediately dropped her gaze, embarrassed that Kuvira obviously wanted nothing to do with her and that Korra still wanted _everything_ to do with her. Asami brought their drinks and two shots over with an apologetic look on her face.

“Sorry, kiddo,” she spoke. “You gotta face the music at some point.”

“I know,” Korra groaned. Not seeing Kuvira doesn’t help her forget any more than seeing her does.

“You’re with me, anyways. You know I can show you a good time,” she teases with a wink.

Asami’s flirtatious joking does actually make Korra feel a little better.

“Now take your shot and get to work on that drink,” she directed. “The boys are on the dance floor and you’re gonna shit when you see Mako’s date. That bi-curiosity is really taking hold.”

Korra’s eyes widened and she quickly did what she was told, taking Asami’s shot as well with no regard for her protest. When she downed about half her drink and decided that she’d better take it easy if she didn’t want to end up slumped over the toilet tonight, Asami helped her out of the booth and they sauntered over to the dance floor. They snaked their way to the crowd the relative area that the boys had landed in, they moved together like the swarm of grinding bodies around them. They scooted around back and forth playfully, fighting for a glance at Mako’s new boytoy. Finally, they both got a good glance and Asami was absolutely right. Mako really did that.

“Mako seems to be having a _really_ good time,” Korra said with barely contained glee.

“ _You_ seem to be having a good time,” Asami shouted over the bumping music, and Korra was reminded again exactly how much she loved Asami. They had played the on again, off again game for a period of time when they were younger before deciding they were better off as friends (albeit with extremely flexible boundaries), but their affection for each other, Asami’s genuine care for her, never waned.

“I am,” she called back with the most genuinely carefree smile than she had worn yet tonight. “Thanks, ‘Sami.” She nodded back and threw her arms around Korra’s shoulders, blissfully dancing on her while Korra couldn’t help but cherish the uncomplicatedness of their relationship, which stood in stark contrast to the better part of the past two weeks in Korra’s love life.

Soon, the liquor began to kick in and the heat of the writhing bodies around them became a bit overwhelming and Korra decided she’d take a lap and find her drink. She made her way back through the crowd and kept her gaze fixed on her destination this time, refusing to entertain her temptation to make yet another attempt at eliciting a more desirable reaction from Kuvira. She grabbed her drink and leaned back against the table, trying to focus on staring into the crowd. Her eyes aimlessly drifted to the bar for what was meant to be the briefest moment, but then she couldn’t look away. Kuvira had stopped what she was doing and was unabashedly looking Korra up and down now, checking her out.

Korra immediately felt heat rush through her body, partly in lust but mostly in frustration. _What the fuck is she playing at?_ Korra had finally relinquished the idea that Kuvira would be anything but a stupid infatuation that she would just have to get over and now… this. Slight drunkenness and overwhelming annoyance had Korra striding up to the bar.

Kuvira started to walk away but Korra stopped her. “What the fuck, Kuvira?”

She looked somewhat taken aback by Korra’s bluntness but quickly recoiled. “Can I help you with something?” she asked coolly.

“Yeah, would you mind explaining what the hell you’re trying to do here?”

Kuvira’s own annoyance and mixed feelings bubbled to the surface. She suddenly threw her apron down, walked out from behind the bar, and grabbed Korra by the wrist, dragging her out the back door and into the alley.

Korra pulled her arm away. “What the fuck do you want with me, Kuvira? First you ignore me and pretend like nothing happened and then you stand there and eye fuck me from across the room?” Korra watched as Kuvira’s calm exterior unraveled.

“Wha- I wasn’t-“ Kuvira crossed her arms uncomfortably as Korra looked at her expectantly. “I don’t know. We both know that we can’t do this. But…”

Korra stepped forward until only a few inches remained between them. “But what?” she spoke more softly, “Tell me that you thought about us, too.”

Frustration still bled through Kuvira’s voice, “Yeah, you come in here looking like that – what am I supposed to do? You’re making yourself very difficult to ignore.”

Korra couldn’t mask the delight and relief she felt.

“Don’t smile at me like that. It’s annoying,” Kuvira said, her tone of voice indistinguishable between sarcasm and genuine annoyance.

Korra chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Me smiling at you is _annoying_ ,” she repeated Kuvira’s words. She asked in earnest this time, “Kuvira, what do you want?”

Unable to meet Korra’s gaze, Kuvira’s green eyes were turned towards the night sky instead. She deliberated for a bit. “I-“ she started, but then stopped to worry her lip for a moment. “Korra, I’ve worked too hard to get where I’m at to let something like this come between myself and my goals.”

Korra nodded. “Kuvira, it wasn’t just… what we _did_ that I liked. I like you. You’re clever and intelligent and incredible and I really liked just talking with you. I don’t want this to interfere with your hard work either. I don’t know, maybe we could just be friends… or study buddies or something,” Korra laughed at herself at the way her offer sounded coming out, but Kuvira chuckled with her.

“I… I still don’t know, Korra.”

“Give me your phone.”

“What?”

Korra laughed again, “Give me your phone. Let me give you my number so if you decide you want… whatever, you can text me.” Kuvira complied, still feeling unsure, but then again, what’s the harm in a phone number?

Korra handed her phone back. “Okay,” she said, “Text me. Or don’t. Either way.” She gave Kuvira one last charming, blithe smile before she turned and walked back in.

Kuvira stayed for a moment, willing the cooler night air to help clear her head.

There’s no harm in a phone number. Right?


	4. Study Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try might she, Kuvira just can't stay away from Korra in any capacity. Being study buddies is better than nothing, right?

It was Wednesday night and Kuvira stared between her laptop screen and her phone, neither of which distracts her enough to make her feel less disgusted with herself. It had been almost a week since Korra had put herself in Kuvira’s phone and swirling thoughts clouded mind from focusing on her work. On one hand, she had meant what she said. All that she had achieved throughout her undergrad and now into her graduate degree had been the product of tenacity and hard work and she couldn’t let a woman, albeit she was a very hot woman, distract her from that.

On the other hand, Korra was charming and playful and smart and so _very hot._ Korra was right. Kuvira had thought about them. Although perhaps neither of them could have what they truly wanted, Kuvira had difficulty stomaching the thought of letting Korra down and honestly, this felt like an opportunity – even for but an undefinable _something_ \- that she didn’t want to let slip through her fingers. She’d been nothing but business and discipline for as long as she could remember. It wouldn’t hurt to have a friend.

Kuvira took a deep breath and picked up her phone. She scrolled through her contacts.

\---

Korra opened the door to her dark apartment and reached down to turn on the small table lamp. She slumped her gym bag and backpack down and although she’d normally find herself dancing around the kitchen at this hour, the rice and beans hanging out in her fridge would have to do the trick. Midterms were kicking her ass and there was a lot to get done before the weekend.

Korra found a hoodie she could comfortably slip into before settling at her desk. She opened her laptop and pulled her phone out. She saw a new notification. It was more than likely Asami checking in or one of the boys, but she should probably check it anyways.

 **Unknown Number** : Hey, it’s Kuvira. I’m at the library and I could use some company. I know you’ve probably got a lot on your plate with midterms coming up, but you could stop by if you wanted a friend or a study buddy or something.

Korra felt a grin spread across her face instantly and chuckled at Kuvira repeating her awkwardly phrased offer from last time they had spoken. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach and began packing up her laptop and study material before shooting back a quick text.

 **Korra:** hey study buddy! homework is on the books for me tonight anyway. i’ll get going here and swing by in just a bit (:

Korra finished packing up her things and grabbed her keys before heading out for the short walk to campus. Although it felt a little out of place, she really couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. Friends. It was better than nothing.

\---

Korra ran her fingers through her hair nervously as she pushed open the double doors to the library. It only took her a few moments walking by the glass doors of study rooms to find the one Kuvira had occupied. She watched for a moment as Kuvira scribbled furiously on a notepad, then pushed up her glasses to look back up at her computer screen. Korra strode up to the door and opened it gingerly.

“Hey, room for one more?” she said, hoping her slight nerves didn’t show through her voice.

Kuvira looked up from her screen and gave Korra a smile.

 _Fuck. That smile_.

“Thanks for joining me,” she replied.

“Yeah, absolutely. It’s nice to study somewhere other than my apartment for once.” She set her bag down and started to unload at the seat diagonal from where Kuvira sat.

“You don’t come here often?”

“Wait a second, is that a line you’re trying on me?” Korra asked with a cute, goofy grin on her face and a glint of mischievousness in her eyes. Kuvira looked up at her again and rolled her eyes, but her ever-so-slightly playful smile betrayed that she didn’t mind the joking so much, even in this more professional setting. Korra continued, “Nah, I usually find myself working later than when this place shuts down, so I usually hole myself up at my own desk. Anyway, I’ll get to work here and let you get back to yours. I’m sure you’re even busier than I am.”

Kuvira turned her attention back to her laptop screen, nodding. “Yeah, you know how it is keeping up with Beifong. That woman gives me a run for my money just when I think I’m caught up.”

Korra chuckled, “Yeah, I can only imagine.”

They worked in silence like that for a while, Kuvira moving between scribbling on her notepad and working from her laptop while Korra focused on writing out some notecards. The time passed quickly as they found their flow, breaking occasionally to engage in some light conversation.

Kuvira looked down to check her watch. “Ah, shit.”

“What’s up?”

“Library closes in five minutes. We should probably get out of here.”

Without thinking too hard about it, Korra offered, “My place is just like, a ten-minute walk from here. I could make us some tea and we could keep working there if you’d like.”

Kuvira paused and Korra worried for a moment that she’d overstepped bounds, but then she shrugged and said, “Sure.” They’re friends. This is what friends do, right?

Korra smiled that charming smile and started packing up and Kuvira followed suit.

Kuvira let Korra lead the way down the street and around the corner. They walked in comfortable silence for a while before Kuvira thought to ask, a bit nervously, “How much more work do you think you have? I don’t want to keep you up any later than you have to be.”

Korra replied casually, “Ah, I have enough work to pull an all-nighter and still have more to do, but I probably have about an hour left to wrap things up. You?”

Kuvira nodded, “I’m working on some prep work for Beifong, so I’ll probably be at least another hour, but I can get out whenever you’d like.”

Korra laughed as they approached her building and punched in her code. “Stay as long as you’d like.”

Kuvira found herself distractedly dwelling on how warm and unguarded Korra seemed. She was puzzling and there was something inexplicable about her that made Kuvira want to offer her that in return, not that she was sure she could. Before she knew it, they were in front of Korra’s door and Kuvira was pulled from her thoughts.

Korra set down her bag in the entry way and made her way to the kitchen. Kuvira took a moment to absorb her surroundings. It was somewhat plain, but in a good way that made it feel lived in, typical for a college apartment, and it smelled nice, and of Korra. So, nice. “I like your place.”

“Eh, it does the trick,” Korra replied from the kitchen. “I’ll probably work from the coffee table, but you’re welcome to put up camp wherever.” Kuvira looked around and decided the couch was probably a good place. She sat her bag and herself down and started to pull out her materials again.

Korra called from the kitchen again. “What can I get for you? I have that tea I promised, water, coffee, whisky neat,” she said jokingly towards the end.

“Just the tea is great, thank you,” Kuvira replied with a smile. _She remembers my drink of choice_. The thought sat somewhat strangely with her.

After a bit, Korra came over to sit down with two mugs in hand. She sat them down at the table and plopped on the couch, sitting casually with a leg pulled underneath her, in juxtaposition to Kuvira’s upright posture. It was an accurate portrayal of the differences in their respective dispositions at the moment, really.

They both quietly pulled out their study materials and got back to work. Korra couldn’t help but smile (almost completely) internally when Kuvira eventually seemed more comfortable around her, moving at some point to a cross-legged position. They worked in the most comfortable silence they had yet. Eventually, Kuvira wrapped up and shut her laptop, but she didn’t feel the need to bolt that she thought she might - that she did initially.

Korra noticed that Kuvira seemed to be done, so she moved to make for a smooth transition as well.

“You finished?” She asked as she set her still open laptop on the table in front of them and got up to move their empty mugs into the sink.

Kuvira couldn’t help but glance at her laptop screen and her curiosity took over somewhat. “President Raiko’s administration site?” she asked aloud, not necessarily expecting an answer.

Korra sat back down at the couch and shifted to face her. “Uh, yeah. It might be a little too ambitious, but I’m hoping to land an internship underneath Raiko or at least one of his councilmembers.”

“That’s right, you’re studying International Relations and Diplomacy.”

Korra nodded, “Yep.”

“Wait, what are you doing in an Organic Chemistry class if your major is in International Relations?”

“Oh, that’s for my minor in Industrial and Business Psychology.”

“Ah, I see. That seems like a good combination.”

“Yeah, I guess I’m just trying to set myself up as best I can for hopefully becoming a diplomat or even a councilmember one day,” Korra explained.

“A diplomat? I suppose that tracks with the diplomacy degree.”

“Yeah,” Korra confirmed, but Kuvira looked as though she was expecting more of an explanation and she seemed in no rush to leave, so Korra continued. “My dad is actually in somewhat of a leadership position back home in the south.” An undersell, but Korra didn’t feel like she needed to name drop. “I was really fortunate with the way I grew up, but things aren’t all that great down there. The south is left out of a lot of the politics that happen up here in Republic City and too many of the trade deals, too. They deserve better. We deserve better.”

She thought for a moment longer while Kuvira continued to watch her, listening intently. She went on, “You know, I didn’t choose to be good at soccer. I mean, it’s hard work, but it’s natural talent, too. And if it weren’t for that, I wouldn’t be here. I would probably never have left. And I have a lot of friends back home who didn’t, but the trouble is, there’s nothing really there for them in the Southern Water Tribe. My people shouldn’t have to leave their homes to be able to find meaningful work and prosperity. They deserve better homes to grow up in, better grade school and higher education opportunities, and frankly, the tribe has a lot to offer the world that they just haven’t been provided a chance to give. My dad has worked really hard to improve our communities, but we have a long way to go, and I want to be the one to take us there. It’s… really important to me.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck a bit awkwardly, hoping her sudden and perhaps malapropos show of vulnerability wouldn’t be off-putting.

Kuvira watched her as Korra’s blue eyes lit up with genuine passion for her people. She sat in silence for a moment, still captivated by Korra’s dedication and the authenticity she so willingly offered.

“I can see you’re very passionate. You’re a lot more mature than I was at your age.”

“At _my_ age,” Korra repeated with a laugh, grateful that Kuvira seemed to lean into the moment. “You’ve got, what, max three years on me?” Kuvira just shrugged and Korra chuckled again. “In any case, I seriously doubt that.”

“I guess I was a bit younger than you are now, but I was _definitely_ nowhere near as motivated as you are.”

“What changed?”

Kuvira thought momentarily about whether she should offer this level of self-disclosure or not, but there was something about Korra’s wide, blue eyes watching her intently that made her just _want_ to. “Actually, it was when I met Lin, or rather when she kicked my ass into gear. I was in my sophomore year of my undergrad and she was the professor for one of my courses. Back then, I just… I didn’t care, I guess. I was young and bitter and I didn’t care to prove wrong the people that told me I wouldn’t amount to anything. I was getting drunk on a lot of things, but mostly on being out from under my past, or rather the people who served as a constant reminder of it, and from an inauthentic relationship. I was in college because it’s what I thought I should be doing but I didn’t actually care about doing well or pursuing something I was interested in. I mostly spent my time partying too much and making other half-baked decisions.”

“Ah, so that explains the, um…” Korra gestured to her own chest jokingly, referring to Kuvira’s piercings.

Kuvira laughed and leaned over to shove Korra. The gesture was surprisingly casual, but Korra welcomed the slight change of pace from the very uptight Kuvira she’d seen earlier. “I’ll have you know that a very good friend of mine that does tattoos and piercings convinced me and I happen to like them. _And_ I was sober for that decision.”

“Ouch. Not sure that’s a good thing.” Kuvira stifled another laugh to give a disapproving look instead, shaking her head. Korra smiled, “Okay, anyway. Continue – we’re still not to the part of the story where you tell me how you became so buttoned up.”

Kuvira chuckled at the playful jab, but she did indeed continue. “Well, like I said, I was in Lin’s class and I wasn’t doing very well, not that I minded. She pulled me into her office one day and – well, not that this matters too much, but Lin is actually my aunt. Well, sort of. My adoptive mother is her sister, but they aren’t at all on good terms and I hadn’t even met her before starting at RCU. I only knew that Su had a sister that taught here. So anyway, she knows more about me than other professors had, but that didn’t stop her from handing me my ass.”

\---

_“Step in, Kuvira.”_

_Kuvira rolled her eyes internally. She would have just actually rolled her eyes but couldn’t let Beifong see that. The woman did genuinely scare her a bit. She did what she was told, though, and sat at the chair in front of her professor._

_“We need to talk about your grade. The work that you’re submitting is far from your best.”_

_“How would you know? You don’t even know me.”_

_Beifong’s voice hardened, “Your work isn’t wrong, Kuvira. It’s lazy.”_

_This time, Kuvira did roll her eyes for her professor to see. She stood to leave._

_“Kid, sit back down and listen to me. I know Su did a number on you. Trust me, I know. But you’re worth more than what others are willing to give you. Be worth something to yourself. You’re smart, I can tell. Care about something.”_

_Kuvira looked at her, dumbstruck as tears suddenly and unexpectedly pricked at her eyes._ Worth _. A word with no presence in her vocabulary._

_“You can leave. I’m done lecturing you. I’d tell you to redo this work, but either you’ll do better or you won’t.”_

\---

“She was right, though. And she was the first one to know anything about me and still tell me I was worth something and it stuck. The other part that stuck with me was when she told me to care about something.”

Kuvira took a deep breath and went on, “She was right about another thing, too. I am good at hard sciences; I always have been. I had somewhat of a hole to dig myself out of at that point, but when I finally let myself find a time in my life when I actually did care about something, that’s when I decided I wanted to do right by myself and by my mom. My biological mom – that is. She died when I was really little and my last memories of her are both my best and my worst. She was so tender, but she was really unwell. It was complications from ALS that took her.” Kuvira’s eyes dropped to her hands clasped in her lap and to her surprise, she felt a soft, warm hand meet her own, gently squeezing her there in a small gesture of reassurance – a reminder that Korra was still there, still just listening - then just continuing to rest on top. “After that, my father’s patience with me quickly ran out, and… well, that’s another story for a different time.”

Korra nodded silently, her perceptive gaze still fixed on Kuvira, waiting for more.

“So that’s when I decided I wanted to pursue Biomechanical Engineering. I’d like to work in research and development on technologies to improve and lengthen the lives of people affected by ALS. What happened to my mom was the catalyst for… a lot of things in my life. We both deserved better, but more importantly, I want for fewer people to watch their loved ones disintegrate like she did.” Kuvira found herself swallowing the unexpected lump in her throat. “Anyway, I pulled my shit together and here I am.”

Korra continued to stare at her for a while, their hands resting together in Kuvira’s lap while Korra’s thumb gently stroked over her skin soothingly. Kuvira expected the silence after such heaviness that she bore to make her want to crawl out of her skin, but the gentleness and care in Korra’s eyes and her tender gestures made her feel comforted and warm. It was simultaneously unsettling and also very much what she needed, which was maybe more unsettling. Desiring – needing? - emotional intimacy from someone was something she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Thank you,” Korra finally said in a gentle tone.

“For what?” Kuvira asked, her voice wavering slightly.

“Thank you for telling me all that. I know it wasn’t easy to show me so much vulnerability like that.”

Kuvira nodded silently and in that moment, she did feel known. Her openheartedness and been so freely given and so willingly absorbed by Korra and she couldn’t name the last time someone had made her feel that way.

Kuvira was suddenly very aware of their closeness on Korra’s small couch but she was unwilling to break the spell between them, bright blue eyes boring into her emerald ones. Korra gently shifted her hand to remove it from Kuvira’s lap in order to give her space but Kuvira found herself reaching to pull Korra’s hand back to keep it close to her. She wanted Korra close – closer – and she held Korra’s hand there.

Kuvira leaned in closer and silently begged Korra not to pull away from her. She brought a soft hand gently to Korra’s jaw, pausing to tuck her hair behind her ear before resting there, moving her thumb tenderly over Korra’s cheekbone.

“Korra,” she whispered.

Korra had never pictured a moment when the sound of her own name would cause her to fall to pieces, but here she was, leaning in to close the gap between their lips and pleading to the gods that she wasn’t reading the situation wrong.

She wasn’t.

Their lips met and it was soft at first and it felt affectionate, fragile almost. And then it wasn’t. Kuvira angled her head, deepening their kiss. She swiped her tongue against Korra’s supple bottom lip and heard a soft sigh from the woman in front of her.

Kuvira’s hands drifted to Korra’s waist, pulling her closer as Korra’s lips parted to let Kuvira’s tongue move against her own. Korra’s heart raced in her chest when that pair of hand around her waist tightened and urged her closer yet till she was pulled up onto her knees. She steadied herself with a hand on the back of the couch, next to Kuvira’s head. They paused there for a moment as Kuvira continued to kiss her unyieldingly, and then, as if any remaining hesitation had dissolved, Kuvira moved a hand to the back of one of Korra’s thighs, pulling the younger woman onto her lap, each of Korra’s legs resting comfortably on either side of Kuvira’s hips.

Kuvira grazed her fingers up Korra’s abdomen, underneath her clothes and so lightly that it was maddening. A shudder ran through Korra’s body and she instinctively rolled her hips down into Kuvira’s. Twin sighs rang out and Kuvira instantly brought her hands down to grip Korra’s hips tightly, pushing them back and forth and wanting – needing that again.

Korra pulled back for just a moment, her breath coming out in bursts, “Kuvira, I thought-“

“Don’t think,” she said breathlessly, carding her hand through Korra’s hair to pull her back in while the other one remained on her hips, guiding Korra’s slow, grinding movements. Korra moaned against Kuvira’s mouth while her fingers threaded into her still-braided hair, using the other to grip the back of the couch.

As they rocked into each other, slowly, rhythmically, their mouths meeting together for kiss after heated kiss, Kuvira dragged her hands back to Korra’s waist, once again moving beneath her sweatshirt to access the warm, soft expanse of her abdomen. The feeling of Kuvira’s lithe fingers moving over her bare skin elicited a small shiver from Korra and it was _intoxicating_. Korra extricated her fingers from their respective places to lift off her sweatshirt, revealing her trim, tanned abdomen and her full breasts. She’d forgotten that she had forgone a bra when she’d removed her sweatshirt, but Kuvira’s reaction quickly wiped away any self-consciousness.

Kuvira’s eyes grew wider as any attempt to respectfully maintain her gaze on Korra’s face was thrown out the window. Her eyes swept hungrily over Korra’s bared chest and abdomen, gently sliding one hand up Korra’s side until she reached the sensitive skin just under her breast. She hesitated, looking back up to Korra’s face to see her lips parted and her eyes darkened with lust. Kuvira’s unspoken question was answered by a darker hand meeting her own, moving Kuvira’s hand directly over her supple, exposed flesh. Kuvira began massaging and teasing gently as soft moans escaped Korra’s mouth.

Korra looked increasingly debauched by the minute, her lips reddened and swollen, the beginnings of a beautiful flush coloring her chest. Kuvira smoothed her hand along the length of Korra’s body again, reaching up to slide into her cropped locks, first gently tugging her in for a brief, bruising kiss before gripping the locks of hair between her fingers, softly pulling Korra’s head back to expose her neck. The quiet groan that spilled from Korra’s bitten lips at the dominance veiled in the gesture wasn’t lost on Kuvira. She smirked for a moment, looking up at the woman above her - at her mercy - before diving into her neck, kissing and sucking there, biting gently at the juncture of Korra’s neck and shoulders, moving across her collarbones while her hand continued its gentle teasing at Korra’s breasts.

Kuvira’s mouth kept moving further down Korra’s chest, pressing a kiss on her sternum, then over to pepper gentle kisses and softer nips and firmer ones to soothe with her tongue over her supple flesh. She left several reddened patches on the crest of her breasts, reveling in the knowledge that only the two of them would know of their existence. Steady sighs and moans fell from Korra’s mouth now as the gentle undulations of her hips continued. One of Korra’s hands laced into Kuvira’s dark hair, trying to urge her to the spot she desired most while Kuvira continued to tease her. Her incompliance elicited a small whimper from Korra.

Kuvira couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at the desperation that Korra displayed. “Greedy,” Kuvira murmured quietly, her voice deep and husky with lust. Korra released a sharp keen when Kuvira’s lips finally closed around her hardened nipple. She sucked there roughly, biting down, and then soothingly laving her tongue over. Korra looked down to watch her there and found intense green eyes looking back at her. Her fingers kneaded and pinched at her other breast for a moment longer before her hands and mouth switched places, giving equal treatment to both breasts.

Gentle gasps and sighs continued to leave Korra’s mouth and Kuvira thought she’d go mad if she didn’t hear more of them. And louder. Kuvira’s strong hands dropped down to Korra’s hips, gripping them tightly while her own hips tilted up, pulling Korra into a long, slow grind.

Korra whined and looked down at her with heavy lidded eyes. “Kuvira… please,” she pleaded, her voice just louder than a whisper.

“Tell me what you want, Korra,” Kuvira requested, her tone unwavering despite the lust coursing through her body. With a few ideas of her own, she grazed her fingers lightly at the waistband of Korra’s leggings, eliciting a small shiver from the woman on top of her.

“M-more. Anything,” Korra replied breathlessly, her hips rolling with more purpose now.

“Be more specific,” she bid her, nonchalantly.

Korra dropped her lips until her lips ghosted Kuvira’s earlobe, evoking a soft sigh from Kuvira. She whispered there, her voice earnest and wrought with longing, “Touch me, Kuvira. _Please_.”

Kuvira released a shaky, drawn-out sigh, barely concealing a moan that threatened to spill from her lips at the thought of touching – _tasting_ – Korra again, a fantasy that had played out in her mind more often than she’d like to admit. She insinuated those teasing fingers underneath her waistband and scratched her nails lightly there while she leaned up to capture Korra’s lips in another brief, heated kiss.

She pulled away then. “Take them off.” Her tone landed somewhere between a demand and a supplication.

Korra nodded and slid off her lap, shimmying her pants down to her ankles and stepping out of them. She left on her underwear, somewhat aware that Kuvira was still completely clothed while she was nearly naked.

She stepped forward again to return to her position atop Kuvira, but Kuvira leaned in and placed her hands on Korra’s hips, stopping her gently. She placed several soft kisses on her tight abdomen before looking up at her. “All of it.”

Korra felt a flush rise to her cheeks as she gave a shaky, breathless half-laugh but she did what she was told. Kuvira’s intense, covetous gaze raking over her body and the subtle dominance of her seated position, her legs parted comfortably with her hands resting on her thighs as she sat back just watching her, knowing she’d be obeyed, it had Korra flustered and _wanting more_.

When Korra moved to straddle Kuvira again, she didn’t stop her. In fact, Korra felt two powerful hands gripping the backs of her thighs, pulling her legs further apart. Those hands felt burning hot as they ran up and down Korra’s legs, slowly over her calves and then up the sides of her thighs, then back down again, then up again, reaching the inside of her thighs this time. When Kuvira slowly moved her gaze back up to Korra’s face, Korra felt her face and chest grow warm again with something like shyness. Kuvira’s hands danced up over her hips and abdomen again, grazing her breasts, then finally settling on her hips.

Kuvira’s eyes could barely stand to rest on just one feature as she appreciated Korra’s sculpted, tan flesh, her voluptuous curves. “Korra you’re… so beautiful.” An observation more than a compliment, really. Korra bit her own lip in equal parts coyness and barely contained need for Kuvira’s hands to keep moving.

Kuvira maintained eye contact while her hands traced downwards, the softness of her touch scintillating and maddening. Her hands lifted before they could reach where Korra needed them most, the resuming their dance across Korra’s inner thighs, causing a small whimper to fall from Korra’s lips. Kuvira felt a small temptation to continue her teasing until Korra fell apart on top of her, begging for more, but she decided that could wait. What she really wanted was to see Korra come.

Her left hand came to rest on the back of one of Korra’s strong taut thigh while the other continued its journey up. She paused for just a moment, taking a second to memorize Korra’s expression – needy and at her mercy. She met Korra’s wetness with her thumb, lightly pressing between her folds and exploring the pooled arousal there.

“Ohhh,” Korra moaned out, dropping her head back. With her patience rapidly deteriorating, Kuvira only made a few more of those shallow passes before pressing in more firmly, making slow, torturous circles around her clit, drawing a long, low moan from Korra.

Kuvira’s grip on the back of her thigh tightened. Her voice was husky and dripping with lust when she groaned out, “ _Fuck_ , Korra. The way you sound, how you _feel_ , it just… it’s even better than I imagined.”

Korra felt the heat in her body rise higher at Kuvira’s confession. “Ugh, Kuvira,” she groaned, canting her hips forward again to rock against her.

While her thumb continued its divine work on Korra’s firm, swollen bud, Kuvira brought her middle finger to tease around Korra’s entrance, glancing there lightly, testing the waters. “So wet for me,” she remarked. Korra could only moan brokenly, her head falling back slightly. Korra continued rolling her hips forward, searching desperately for more as Kuvira’s fingers continued to tease ceaselessly. It was all too little and too much at the same time.

“Korra, look at me. I want to see you.” Kuvira said firmly.

Korra lifted her head and looked down into piercing green eyes. Kuvira’s unoccupied hand lifted to her hip, holding Korra steady while she very slowly sunk a single finger into Korra’s tight opening. Korra was barely able to hold her gaze as she released a beautiful whimper. Kuvira’s lithe finger remained stationary for a moment.

“Is that okay?” she asked softly. Korra nodded furiously and Kuvira began slowly pumping her digit in and out while her thumb continued its constant rotation.

“A-another,” Korra pleaded after a while.

Kuvira wouldn’t – couldn’t – deny her. On the next pass, Kuvira slowly slipped in another finger and began thrusting in and out again at a punishingly slow pace. Korra’s mouth fell open as she continued to relinquish moans and whimpers. She tried so hard to keep still, Kuvira’s tight grip on her hip barely keeping her together. Korra instinctively bucked her hips forward when Kuvira gently curled her fingers in, nearly sending her right then and there.

Kuvira basked in Korra’s arousal as it began seeping down her fingers and compelled her to move faster. She began a gentle push and pull on Korra’s hips, allowing her to rock against her, guiding Korra to ride her fingers.

Finally allowed to move, Korra immediately grinded down _hard_ against Kuvira as the woman below her guided her movements with sovereign control. She was unabashedly moaning now and gripping the back of the couch tightly and Kuvira just watched her, luxuriating in the roll of her hips and the flush that had spread across her chest. The sounds of their union, hot and wet and messy, filled the room.

The hand tightly holding Korra’s hips released her slightly and then drifted up to caress and tease her soft, pliable breasts. She held her hand at Korra’s folds steady, gently meeting Korra’s thrusts. She swiped her thumb across her clitoris in tandem with the increasing pace of Korra’s downward movements.

“That’s it,” she murmured, “Ride me just like that.”

Korra’s head fell back as she focused on absolutely nothing but the unbelievable sensations Kuvira’s fingers created inside of her. Her keens and moans were becoming louder by the minute, separated only by gasping breaths. She could feel her impending orgasm screaming towards her and she was wholly unable to stop it.

Kuvira could feel Korra’s cunt begin to tighten around her fingers as her thrusts became more erratic. Quickly, Kuvira reached up to thread her fingers through Korra’s hair, angling her head so she was looking directly into Korra’s eyes. She curled her fingers inside of Korra, pumping her fingers in and out rapidly now.

“Yeah, you’re so good for me. Come for me, Korra.”

“Fuuuck, Kuvira!” Korra moaned out, her body freezing up as she groaned through her orgasm, Kuvira’s fingers maintaining their increasingly gentle ministrations to draw it out for as long as possible.

The feeling of Korra pulsing over her fingers and her wetness spilling out onto her hand sent Kuvira reeling. As Korra’s breathing slowed and her body relaxed onto Kuvira’s, she gently removed her fingers. She brought her glistening hand between their bodies with a self-satisfied look on her face.

“What a mess,” she remarked.

Korra chuckled breathlessly and sighed, “Fuck.” She continued looking down into those green eyes while she pulled Kuvira’s fingers into her mouth, sucking and licking them clean.

The provocative sight and the sensation of Korra’s tongue gliding over her fingers combined had Kuvira’s head spinning, the heat of desire coursing through her body and finding its home in the pit of her abdomen. It was nearly overwhelming, but Kuvira would be remiss to stop the scene playing out in front of her.

When Korra finished, they both stared in silence and awe of each other for just a moment. Then, Kuvira’s hand rapidly slid up to the back of Korra’s neck, pulling her down for a feverish, sloppy, bruising sort of kiss. The wet sound of their voracious kissing filled the room, a production of Kuvira’s desperation to share in Korra’s taste. Korra matched her pace and intensity, eager for the opportunity to make Kuvira squirm and moan beneath her.

Korra dropped her head down to kiss at Kuvira’s jawline and neck. Kuvira gripped her waist tightly, her nails digging in ever so slightly. She let out a harsh sigh, “Korra, I’m going to need to taste you again.” Her voice was breathless and raspy and she didn’t care. All she could think of was making the woman on her lap fall apart again.

Kuvira debated flipping them over and taking what she wanted right then and there, but she decided against it. She had better things in mind.

Kuvira abruptly sat up straight and reached her hands around to grip Korra’s ass tightly. She stood them both up with ease.

Korra’s thighs tightened around her waist instinctively and she couldn’t stop the surprised yelp that fell from her mouth. She was fit, but her curvy, athletic frame was solid, yet Kuvira handled her with ease and frankly, it was _hot_.

Kuvira let out a dark chuckle at the cute noise Korra had made and quickly strode around the coffee table. One of Korra’s dangling feet knocked a book off, but neither of them bring themselves to care.

Kuvira had every intention of quickly locating a bedroom, but the warm thighs wrapped around her waist and Korra’s heavy sighs that bordered on breathy moans were making it hard to focus.

Kuvira spotted an expanse of unoccupied wall just a few steps away from where they’d just been writhing on the couch moments earlier. She pressed Korra up against the wall, grinding her hips against Korra’s and capturing her lips in an intense kiss that grew increasingly sloppy and desperate by the second.

Korra moaned into her mouth, meeting her lips with equal fervor as they met again and again.

Kuvira needed more. Her hands being so statically occupied simply wouldn’t do. She set Korra down in favor of running her hands all over Korra’s body, squeezing her ass, gripping her waist, touching her breasts, and trying to pull her impossibly closer.

Suddenly, Kuvira remembered why she had moved them here in the first place. In between rapid, intense kisses, she mumbled, “Your bedroom.”

Korra moaned an affirmative, “Mm,” nodding in agreement. Kuvira reluctantly pulled away from their kiss so Korra could lead them down the short hallway to her bedroom.

Once there, they stood facing each other, Kuvira’s eyes grazing Korra’s body again appreciatively. Korra stepped up to her and brought each of her hands to Kuvira’s waist, softly toying with the fabric of her sweater there. She pressed a gentle kiss to Kuvira’s lips, then her cheek, and then she whispered, “May I?” pulling at the fabric beneath her fingers.

Kuvira swallowed thickly and nodded. She felt ever so slightly nervous now, self-conscious, maybe. Korra pulled the sweater over her head, tossing it to the side, then immediately attaching her lips to the exposed flesh with a soft moan. She sighed and insinuated her fingers into Korra’s hair, and just like that, any modicum of anxiety she had was erased.

She kissed and sucked little marks on her collarbones and shoulders, making her way down to the crest of her breasts. Meanwhile, her fingers danced and drew nonsense patterns on Kuvira's soft skin at her back and sides, resulting in small sighs. Although the gentle touches were tender and erotic, Kuvira _needed_ the ardent intensity of their previous tryst.

She walked them back to the edge of the bed pushed down on Korra's warm, bare shoulders. Korra took the hint and sat, trailing her mouth down to continue her ministrations on Kuvira's stomach. Kuvira threaded a hand through Korra's hair as she let out a soft moan.

Korra's hands traced around Kuvira's abdomen to her back, then up to find the clasp of her bra. She pulled at the clasp and Kuvira slid it the rest of the way off. Korra unabashedly stared at her fully exposed abdomen, the subtle definition of her midriff and arms, her taut, round breasts. The jewelry adorning them still somewhat took Korra by surprise. They stood in such contrast to Kuvira's buttoned-up exterior but honestly tracked with her current demeanor.

Kuvira watched her expectantly and Korra's blue eyes looked up to meet hers and held her gaze while she slid her tongue up between Kuvira's breasts.

"Korra!" Kuvira squeaked as she laughed in surprise, which quickly dissolved into a moan when Korra rapidly moved her tongue and lips to her firm nipple, sucking and laving there while her hand came up to tease and gently pull the other.

"Fuck, Korra," she moaned out. Suddenly, as if Kuvira's patience had worn too thin, Korra was pushed off and she thumped onto the bed. Suddenly, Kuvira was on top of her, pulling her into a heated, messy kiss.

Korra reached her hands between them to run her short fingernails down Kuvira's stomach then quickly, moving to undo her jeans and slide them off with Kuvira's help.

Once she had finished kicking off her jeans, Kuvira locked their legs and used her momentum to flip them so that Korra was resting on her lap once more. Korra let out another surprised giggle.

She leaned in closer to nip at Kuvira's earlobe, wanting to see her squirm just a bit. "You're full of surprises, huh?"

Kuvira chucked darkly and moaned out when Korra began kissing and sucking at her neck, then down her collarbones, then to her breasts. Korra continued her downward journey and went to shift her body even lower and Kuvira could tell what she had in mind. She reached down to grab the backs of her thighs, preventing her from sliding any further down.

Korra sat up, concerned, but the mischievous look on Kuvira's face morphed her concern into confusion. She cocked her head, looking down at her, "What, you get to have all the fun?"

"Oh, is sitting on my face not your idea of fun?"

Kuvira's reply caught her off guard and her eyes widened a bit. Kuvira smirked at her reaction and pulled on the back of Korra's thighs again, urging her to slide up, which is exactly what she did.

Once she found herself on her knees, hovering above Kuvira's face, she stared down at her. Her raven hair, now released from its braid, as amassed above her. Korra admired the silky, soft waves, then her eyes traveled down to see Kuvira’s verdant eyes, darkened by lust, and her sharp features. She couldn’t help the small smile that formed on her face in disbelief that such a gorgeous, incredible woman was beneath her.

Kuvira’s hands glided over Korra’s soft, warm flesh and paused to ask, “What’s that smile for?”

“You’re just so beautiful. It’s almost too much,” Korra replied without hesitation, and in earnest.

Korra thought she saw a twinge of pink appear on Kuvira’s face, and she definitely _felt_ the appeased sigh that Kuvira released, washing over her wetness in a way that sent a shiver up her spine.

At that, Kuvira slid down a bit more and looked up at Korra, holding her gaze as she pulled her down firmly. Korra wanted to maintain a very slight distance from Kuvira’s face as to not suffocate her, but Kuvira wouldn’t have it. Korra was forced to widen her hips as Kuvira’s bruising fingertips pulled her down even further. Without any hesitation, Kuvira plunged her tongue between Korra’s folds.

“ _Oh!_ ” Korra cried out, slumping over and catching herself on the heels of her hands, pressed firmly onto the bed.

Kuvira moaned in response, slowly rocking her head side to side in an attempt to collect all of Korra’s arousal on her tongue. She gave long, broad strokes from the bottom of her entrance to her clit. Korra’s moans were ringing out steadily now as she watched Kuvira intently.

Kuvira teased her, using the tip of her tongue to gently prod her entrance, then sliding up to use the flat of her tongue and lave at Korra’s clit in a steady, constant pattern for a while before venturing back down. Once again, Korra was only kept still by Kuvira’s fingertips that she was sure would leave bruises at this point.

On her next pass, Kuvira mostly held her tongue flat, only giving small undulations while her hands on Korra’s hips started to push and pull her gently, urging her to rock her hips forward. Korra needed no further encouragement as she let out a low groan, sliding back and forth on Kuvira’s tongue.

As she continued rolling her hips against Kuvira’s mouth, Korra reached her hand down and gripped at Kuvira’s hair and she let her. As Kuvira felt a gush of wetness spill from Korra’s cunt, she moaned into her and used her grip on Korra’s hips to steady her again, allowing her to lap and slurp at her folds.

Korra’s breathing was becoming heavier and faster. Her voice was higher and breathless when she called out, “Fuck, Kuvira!” Kuvira felt her legs start to shake and knew she was getting close. She opened her eyes to see Korra’s mussed hair, her glowing, flushed face, her slack jaw, and her eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly, as if she felt her gaze, Korra looked down at her with those bright blue eyes. Kuvira thought for a moment that she could come, too, with the way that Korra’s body moved against her, the sound of her increasingly desperate cries, her burning gaze. It was _intoxicating_.

As Korra’s moans and keens rose higher, Kuvira moved to wrap her lips around Korra’s clit, sucking gently as her tongue made gentle rotations there. It only took a few moments before Korra stiffened and gasped wildly. She threw her head back and shouted at the ceiling, “ _Ohhhh, Kuvira_ ,” pulling tightly at Kuvira’s hair, keeping her there as she rode out her orgasm.

As she started to come down, Kuvira released her sensitive clit in favor of lapping up the come that had spilled from her, moaning at her taste. She finally slowed to a stop and pulled away when Korra let out a small whimper. Kuvira gently guided her hips down to relax against her chest as they both attempted to catch their breath. 

“Holy shit,” Korra uttered, still winded with her hands resting on her shaking thighs.

Kuvira chuckled and used her thumb to try to gather the slick that had spilled out onto her face. Korra watched as Kuvira’s pink tongue slipped out to sensuously lick once up the length of her finger. As yet another wave of heat somehow rolled through Korra’s body, she let out a groan of disbelief and hastily pushed herself off of Kuvira’s chest.

She sunk down to push her body flush to Kuvira’s, kissing her hungrily and pressing her thigh against Kuvira’s core, eliciting a soft moan from her. Korra moved quickly with passion and need, desiring nothing more than to hear more of those _gorgeous_ noises that Kuvira made.

Korra’s lips moved to kiss Kuvira’s jaw, then to suck and gently tug at her earlobe, evoking a slow roll of Kuvira’s hips against her. _Interesting_. She continued moving down, kissing and nipping at her neck, careful not to leave any marks. Yet. When she reached the crest of Kuvira’s breasts, she sucked there _hard_ , leaving a purplish red spot. Kuvira moaned out in surprise and Korra pushed a little further, sinking her teeth into the underside of her other breast, just enough to cause Kuvira to groan loudly and move her hand to the back of Korra’s head, scraping her scalp in pleasure.

Completely uninterested in teasing at this point, Korra then moved to suck and nip at Kuvira’s nipples, switching off once in a while before continuing down. She licked a long stripe up the center of her abdomen then peppered gentle kisses down until she reached the edge of the fabric that rested on Kuvira’s hips. She hooked her fingers at the top and looked up at Kuvira to gauge her reaction.

Kuvira met her gaze and nodded vigorously. Korra smiled and bit her lip, then sitting back on her heels to pull Kuvira’s underwear off her legs. She looked down at Kuvira’s completely bared body, her smooth skin lighter than Korra’s with the occasional freckle here and there. Korra would have to find another time to kiss each and every one, but her mouth was needed elsewhere, she decided. She gently ran her fingers up Kuvira’s calves, then her thighs, then up over her hips, causing Kuvira to shudder lightly. Korra determined that watching Kuvira writhe beneath her touch was possibly the most erotic thing she’d ever witnessed.

Korra leaned down to settle on her stomach before pulling both of Kuvira’s thighs over her shoulders. She held onto her hips and began gently, slowly kissing up one thigh, then down the other, then up again. Kuvira’s quiet groans began sounding more frustrated and Korra finally came up to hover her mouth above Kuvira’s core.

“Can I?” she asked, desperation dripping from her tone.

“Y-yes,” Kuvira immediately replied, her voice raspy and strained with desire.

Korra stole just a moment to commit to memory her lips, coated in wetness that seeped out onto her thighs, the sound of her labored breathing, the heady scent of her arousal. She unhooked one of her arms from Kuvira’s legs in order to use her thumb to gently pull back at her folds, holding her open ever so gently before plunging her tongue in. Kuvira let out a loud, wanton moan and Korra couldn’t help but groan in response. She moved her tongue between Kuvira’s lips in an S shape, luxuriating in her taste and her sounds, her head positively buzzing.

She continued sinking her tongue into Kuvira’s entrance with the tip of her tongue and Kuvira let out a shaky moan. “ _Please_ ,” she practically begged.

Korra gripped her hip hard and she pulled away. Kuvira whined at the momentary loss. “Tell me,” she asked breathlessly, “Tell me what you want, Kuvira.”

Kuvira moved a hand that had been grasping at the sheets below them into Korra’s hair, gently pressing her mouth back to where she needed it. Korra gave soft, noncommittal licks until Kuvira answered her. She finally gasped out, “My clit… mmph, suck on my clit.”

Korra licked a broad, rough stroke up to her swollen bud and massaged it with the flat of her tongue for a few moments before following her directions, giving her what she needed. She wrapped her lips around Kuvira’s clit and started sucking. The wet noises she created paled in comparison to the loud cry Kuvira released. Her voice continued to rise higher as Korra’s sucking intensified.

“That’s it,” she moaned out, “Don’t stop.”

Korra moved that hand that held her open down to her entrance, teasing her fingers there, if nothing else than just to tease, but then she heard Kuvira moan out, “ _Yes_ , Korra! I need to feel you inside of me, please.” Korra was helpless to do anything but obey, gently slipping a single finger inside, then making it two.

Kuvira’s moans and cries came faster and louder as Korra continued her ministrations, pumping her fingers in and out and sucking on her while her tongue gently pushed up against her clit in a constant rhythm. Kuvira’s hips were grinding against her desperately now. Korra curled her fingers up gently once, twice, then a third time, and suddenly Kuvira went completely silent. Her back arched up and her whole body tensed and Korra felt Kuvira’s cunt pulse around her fingers, come gushing out onto her lips and chin.

Kuvira broke her silence as her orgasm washed over her. She let out a _loud_ , strangled groan that sounded something like Korra’s name as Korra gently helped to bring her down, her tongue and fingers moving slower and more softly. She very gingerly removed her fingers and continued laving at Kuvira’s wet folds for a few moments longer.

She finally pulled away and travelled up Kuvira’s body, planting random kisses here and there before they finally shared a slow, intense kiss. Korra collapsed on the bed next to her and they laid there in silence for a moment.

Eventually, Korra rolled onto her side and Kuvira looked over to her to meet her gaze. She was met with a playful grin. “So,” Korra started, stifling a laugh, “Is this um… study buddies with benefits?”

Kuvira almost managed to avoid giving Korra the satisfaction of making light of their somewhat precarious scenario, but she couldn’t help but laugh along. “Study buddies with benefits,” she repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your patience, dear readers. i hope this chapter brimming with korvira fluff, some character development, and a little bit of smut will suffice :) feel free to check me out on tumblr for updates or to submit requests/suggestions !!


	5. In the Mood to Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's not certain that Kuvira feels the same about their casual arrangement, but she'll find that Kuvira has no problem quelling those anxieties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long break between updates, dear readers! this chapter is pretty much pure, unadulterated smut, but i can promise more plot development in the coming chapters. brace yourself for some very light angst, plenty of smut, with a little bit of fluff mixed in!

Korra sat slumped with her back pressed up against the arm of the couch where she rested, her legs tossed comfortably over Asami’s lap while the TV droned on in the background, neither of them particularly engaged with it. Asami was immersed in fielding Tinder messages on her phone while Korra found herself quietly buried in her thoughts, staring blankly at the wall. This state of existence for them was a common one; they’d always been satisfied to just exist in each other’s orbit and allow comfortable silence to take over. Although, Korra was typically busying herself in some way, too, either scrolling through social media or working on her laptop.

Clearly, Asami noticed the difference too, because at some point she looked over at Korra and asked, “How’re you doing over there?”

“Hmm?” Korra replied.

“You seem awfully deep in thought. Care to share with the class?”

“Ah, I guess I’m just thinking about classes and stuff like that for this week.”

“Is there something in particular stressing you out or something?”

“I mean, not really,” Korra replied noncommittally.

Asami put down her phone and looked over, waiting for Korra to say more.

She could read Korra like a book. Korra rolled her eyes. “I guess I’m just thinking about class tomorrow.”

“Which one is that?”

“Um…” Korra paused and looked away. “It’s the chemistry class I’m taking.” She was sincerely hoping Asami wouldn’t remember any details about the situation. She was wrong, of course.

“You’re not still brooding over that hot bartender TA of yours, are you?”

Korra still refused to make eye contact with Asami, praying that she wouldn’t notice the slight blush that rose to her face. “Well, I mean… it’s – well… I don’t…” She choked on her words as her mind raced through any possible way that she could worm her way out of talking about this.

Asami wore an amused smile, “What aren’t you telling me?”

Korra finally made eye contact with her, but just bit her lip and stayed quiet. Asami just continued to stare her down, dead set on prying the information from her. Korra rolled her eyes again and finally gave in. “Ugh, we kind of, um… well, it’s kind of ongoing, actually, but we’re kind of… hooking up.” Korra cringed, bracing Asami’s admonishment.

Asami covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh. “ _Korra_ ,” was all she could say and it’s all she needed to.

Korra sat up and gave an exasperated sigh. “What do you want me to say?”

Asami just looked at her with an amused expression, “Hey, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I mean, I’m a little upset that this means that you won’t be at my beck and call for casual sex anymore, but other than that, you know,” she teased. She continued, “I’m just not really sure that falling in love with your professor will earn you extra credit is all I’ll say.” Asami shot her another smug look.

Korra leaned over to give her a playful shove, “She’s not…” she said incredulously, “I’m not going to… Ugh, fuck off.” She finally settled on, slumping back to her side of the couch in defeat.

Asami just threw her head back and laughed, “I’m just fucking with you, Korra.”

“Yeah, yeah. You wish,” she replied, rolling her eyes.

Asami asked more sincerely now, “So are you worried class is going to be weird now or something?”

Korra thought for a moment. “I don’t know,” she answered. “Like, I know we can both just be professional about this.” Asami nodded, waiting for Korra to add a stipulatory ‘but.’ “But also though, we haven’t texted since that night and that was almost a week ago.”

Asami nodded again and shrugged, “Well, I guess you’ll find out tomorrow, huh?”

\---

Korra was sat in the lecture hall waiting for class to begin when she walked in. Instead of going straight to her table at the front of the room, Kuvira walked right up to where Korra was seated.

Korra looked up at her, startled. She looked into those bright green eyes and saw the very narrowly masked hunger there. Kuvira strode around the table to where she sat and reached down and grabbed Korra by her collar, hauling her to her feet without hesitation.

Suddenly, Kuvira’s lips are on hers. They’re soft and warm and _forceful_. One of Kuvira’s strong hands snaked around to the small of her back and pulled their bodies flush and she deepened their kiss, licking into Korra’s mouth, then retreating.

She pushed them back until Korra’s thighs were pressed against the desk. Without disconnecting their lips, Kuvira stooped down to lift Korra onto the desk, keeping her right at the edge so they could grind together for a moment. Korra felt a lithe hand track down her body and underneath her clothes, reaching down to soft curls there, dampened by Korra’s arousal. Her hand went lower, her fingertips grazing her-

Korra shot up, her sheets tangled around her body. She rolled over to check the time. 6:53am, less than 10 minutes before her alarm was scheduled to go off. Korra flopped back down and laughed out a humorless chuckle at herself, feeling the wetness between her thighs – a manifestation of her brain’s ridiculous and desperate conjuring.

Class had come and gone and just as Korra expected, Kuvira’s eyes had found her own at some point. They shared a professional acknowledgement in the form of briefly upturned lips, a small smile exchanged, but nothing more. It was probably better that way, but the radio silence from Kuvira outside of class was still somewhat unnerving.

Korra writhed in bed for a few more minutes before deciding that three minutes was probably not enough time and that a coldish shower was probably a better move.

\---

Kuvira continued to occupy her thoughts on and off for the remainder of the day, but by the time Korra was lacing up her cleats, Kuvira was the furthest thing from her mind. The ritual of a game was untouchable, even by thoughts of probably the most beautiful woman Korra had probably ever laid her hands on.

Any remaining rumination of anything but the game was completely wiped away. Korra’s senses were pleasantly overwhelmed by the bright stadium lights, the slight burn of the cooler evening air as it filled her lungs rapidly and repetitively, the shouting of her teammates as they worked as a well-oiled machine. It was sacred. Korra’s focus was steely and resolute as her team put up their best defense and scored on their opponents just enough times to make it count. Victory, especially one that brought them that much closer to the championships, was a high that Korra couldn’t get enough of. She was giddy of it, and as she stood in the warm shower, her entire body lit up by endorphins, Kuvira did pop back in her head for probably the billionth time since they’d met. But this time, she didn’t shy away from it. Korra toweled off and before she could talk herself out of it, she pulled her phone out of the locker.

**Korra** : hey i know you might be at the bar tonight, but if you’re free i just played the hell out of a game and i’m in the mood to celebrate

After she sent the message, Korra immediately considered the fact that the euphoria of a game well-played had perhaps made her a little too bold. Maybe Kuvira had changed her mind about their casual arrangement. Immediately, she thought to remedy the situation. She began typing.

**Korra** : also though if you’re not into that it’s

Three little bubbles moving across her screen sent butterflies to her stomach, and they were enough to stop Korra from finishing her message.

**Kuvira** : Hey back. Studying seems like a pretty weird way to celebrate a quarter final win, but I’d be down. Drop by my place?

Korra’s surge of relief renewed her elated vigor. She bit her lip as she typed out her response and hit _send_.

**Korra** : awesome, I’ll see you in about 20

Korra wanted to sprint over but she didn’t want to roll up as a sweaty, disgusting mess, so she settled for a brisk walking pace instead. Korra reached the tall brick building her navigation app led her to. She found Kuvira’s apartment number and buzzed in.

“Hey! I’m here! It’s me- it’s Korra.” Korra rolled her eyes at her own too chipper, barely coherent greeting.

When Kuvira responded, Korra heard laughter in her voice, “Hey, come on up.” Even through her embarrassment, Korra felt her stomach flip at the sound of her low, sultry voice inviting her up. She bounded up the stairs then tried to calm her breathing as she reached the door to Kuvira’s apartment.

She knocked quietly twice and waited for just a moment before the door swung open. Kuvira stood with a small smile on her face and welcomed Korra inside. Korra stood still for a moment, too wrapped up in Kuvira’s appearance. She was dressed more casually that Korra had ever seen here, in emerald green leggings and a plain black hoodie. Her makeup was natural, if she wore any, and her long, dark braid was tossed casually over her shoulder. She was truly never not absolutely stunning. After a moment, Korra registered the gesture and stepped inside.

“Hey,” Kuvira said, her tone still colored by amusement, somewhat.

“Hey,” Korra replied.

Kuvira stepped closer and moved to brush a lock of Korra’s chestnut hair to tuck it behind her ear, eliciting the slightest sigh from Korra. Kuvira was close enough that Korra could smell her faint perfume of jasmine and light musk. “So,” she said, “In the mood to celebrate. Is that right?”

Korra smirked and snaked her hand around Kuvira’s waist. She dropped her duffle bag that had occupied the other and brought them both to her taut waist, gently grazing her body there before tightening her grip to pull Kuvira close into her, as close as possible. Korra just takes a moment to gaze into Kuvira’s bright eyes and notice the way she looks when they’re like this – her mouth parted slightly and her eyes beginning to darken with lust, the warmth of her body pressed against Korra’s, her energy saturated with anticipation. Korra breathed out heavily and decided she wouldn’t wait any longer.

She captured Kuvira’s lips in a bruising kiss, causing Kuvira to let out a small moan of surprise, but she quickly matched Korra’s intensity. Korra immediately sought to deepen their kiss, angling against Kuvira’s lips and opening her mouth wider. She let out a soft moan as Kuvira sucked and nipped at her bottom lip. Their mouths met over and over in hot, impassioned kisses that threatened to burn them both up. Korra began walking them back to press Kuvira against the wall not even past the apartment's entryway.

Korra broke their kiss to say breathlessly, "Nice place you've got here," her eyes still trained on Kuvira's.

Kuvira chuckled and nodded, "It does the trick." She tried to meet Korra's lips again with her own only to be dodged. Kuvira quirked her brow and laughed, but she was only left confused for a brief moment. Korra’s hand at the nape of Kuvira’s neck slid higher to grasp at her hair, gently pulling her head back. She dipped down to graze her teeth along her sharp jawline then moved down to her neck, alternating between fervid, messy kisses, then gentle nips, then soothing laves.

Kuvira’s hand snaked into Korra’s hair, holding her there while breathy moans escaped her lips, her eyes fluttered shut. She couldn’t fathom the lips attached to her body ever stopping their ceaseless worship as they travelled down. Kuvira begrudgingly pulled away to toss away her sweatshirt and Korra wasted no time in attending to her newly bared skin, stopping at the edge of her bralette before working up again.

The hand gripping her waist sank down over the curve of her ass and down the back of her thigh. Korra gripped her there and lifted Kuvira’s leg over her hip, pulling their bodies even closer together. Her lips met Kuvira’s again to kiss her hungrily. Korra grinded against her, pushing her harder against the wall and just then, Kuvira knew what she wanted, what she needed. Images of the first night they spent together echoed in her brain.

“Mmph, Korra,” she whispered out, wholly unconcerned with the level of desperation betrayed by her voice. She felt the warmth of Korra’s heavy breaths wash over her face as neither of them pulled away, their lips mere centimeters apart.

She heard Korra moan out a small questioning, “Mm,” waiting for her to say more.

“Korra, fuck me.”

Korra’s next sigh turned into a groan at Kuvira’s request. She set to fulfilling it immediately, dropping to her knees to remove Kuvira’s leggings. Korra stood to return to their original position, Kuvira pushed hard against the wall with one of her now bared legs hooked around Korra’s hip. Korra brought one hand to Kuvira’s abdomen, the tips of her fingers unbearably feather light as they drifted down, down, eliciting a small shiver from her. Korra gently slipped her fingers under the waistband of Kuvira’s thong, grazing over the soft, slick covered curls there and down to her drenched folds. Her fingers slipped between them and both women moaned out.

“Fuck, Kuvira. I’ve been thinking about you like this,” she moaned. Her fingers pressed against her more firmly now, drawing purposeful circles around Kuvira’s swollen bud. “So wet for me, needing to be fucked by me. I can’t get you out of my head.”

Kuvira grinded her hips forward against her, desperate for more. “Mm, please,” she sighed out. Korra’s fingers went lower now, rubbing those same circles at Kuvira’s entrance. Kuvira let out a soft whimper, urging Korra to push inside. But she didn’t.

She continued to tease her, moving her fingers aimlessly through her arousal, needing to watch Kuvira completely unravel. “Korra!” she cried out. Her legs trembled and tightened as Korra held her up.

“Tell me,” Korra panted, “Say it again.”

Kuvira stared into her eyes intensely. “ _Fuck me_.”

Korra groaned again incredulously. She held Kuvira’s gaze as her fingers dipped down. She slid a single finger inside of her and Kuvira’s head thumped back against the wall. After a moment, she began pumping her finger inside of her, then back out again. Determined to hear Kuvira’s soft whimpers morph into loud moans, Korra paused to ask with a smirk on her face, “You don’t have vengeful neighbors, do you?”

Kuvira looked at her curiously for half a second, until Korra pushed a second finger inside of her. She barely gave Kuvira time to adjust before she started thrusting in, her pace quickening and her movements getting rougher as Kuvira’s hips begin rolling down to meet her fingers. Kuvira’s groans grew louder, her cries incoherent. Arousal spilled down her fingers now and Korra moaned out at the obscene sensations that crashed over her – the raw, lustful sounds coming from Kuvira’s reddened lips, the feel and sound of her wetness against her fingers, the way she heavily grinded her hips down against Korra.

Hungry for more still, Korra pressed her thumb up to Kuvira’s clit, circling around it slowly, so slowly, and Kuvira thought she might go insane. She just needed a bit more. Korra felt Kuvira’s walls begin to flutter around her fingers and kept up her furious pace, feeling how close she was as her body grew tenser.

“Come for me,” she whispered as Kuvira suddenly grew quiet.

Then she wasn’t. “ _Ahh, Korra!_ ” she cried out in rapture as powerful waves overtook her. Kuvira’s hips continued their erratic cant forward, growing slower and softer as Korra guided her down. Korra gently slid her fingers out, incandescent with the glistening evidence of Kuvira’s pleasure that coated her fingers. Her eyes shifted to Kuvira’s face, noticing her flushed, glowing face, her parted lips.

Kuvira met her gaze and saw Korra’s once bright eyes darkened with lust, the hunger there barely contained. Kuvira brought the hand that had been gripping Korra’s shoulder up to her jaw, pulling her in to a slow, impassioned kiss. Korra sighed into her. They pulled away again and just breathed into one another for a moment.

“Not a bad way to celebrate,” Korra whispered, a smile coloring her voice. “Thanks for that. Want me to hit the road?”

“And let you get away with me not returning the favor _again_? I can’t afford another mark on my otherwise clean record, I really can’t,” she smiled back.

Korra laughed as Kuvira pushed off the wall and wrapped her hand around Korra’s wrist, pulling her along as she crossed the room to a door opened to a darkened room. Kuvira pulled her inside then let her go, pulling off her remaining articles of clothing. She walked over to settle on the bed as Korra watched, somewhat caught off guard by Kuvira’s shameless nakedness.

“Care to join me?” Kuvira asked, leaning back comfortably on the bed.

A wide smile broke out on Korra’s face as she enthusiastically peeled off her own clothes. When she was finally as bared as Kuvira, she sauntered over to the bed and settled between Kuvira’s soft legs. She picked them up at the juncture behind Kuvira’s knee in each of her hands and spread them further around her hips. She kneeled onto the bed and quickly bent at waist, freeing one hand in order to balance herself on an elbow beside Kuvira’s head.

Kuvira looked down at their bodies then back up at Korra. “Well, you’ve got me trapped here now. What are you going to do about it?”

Korra chuckled and shook her head at the taunt. She whispered against her lips, “You’re about to find out.”

With that, Korra closed the gap between their lips, ravaging Kuvira’s mouth with hers. Korra was insatiable, her lips and teeth and tongue sliding over Kuvira’s furiously. Kuvira could barely keep up. Kuvira trailed her hands up Korra’s sides, eliciting a brief giggle between their lips, followed quickly by a sigh as Kuvira soft fingers found the underside of Korra’s breasts. She used both hands to simultaneously palm each of them, kneading her breasts and rolling her nipples between her fingers, swallowing Korra’s moans.

Korra rocked her hips forward, seeking any more stimulation and finding none. Her grip on Kuvira’s thigh became tighter as Kuvira kissed down her jaw and neck, leaving little nips and too-soft kisses. Korra released a frustrated moan, needing more, then taking what she needed.

She suddenly lifted up from Kuvira’s grasp and tossed one of her tanned legs over the other woman’s hip. She lowered herself onto Kuvira and began grinding wildly. Kuvira moaned out, first at the sensation of their sexes gliding together, shared slick between them, and then at the sight of Korra, her head tossed back in pleasure, the roll of her hips as she bears down against her.

Kuvira reached forward to grasp at Korra’s curvaceous body, finding her hips to grip onto, desperate to heighten the feeling of Korra’s cunt against her own. The heavy, bruising grip on her thigh combined with Korra’s wild pants and moans had Kuvira’s head spinning.

Between heaving breaths, Korra sighed, “Fuck, Kuvira. You’re so fucking wet for me,” as she grinded down, heavy and _hot_.

Korra groaned one last time and without any warning, she lifted off Kuvira to slide down her body, licking a long stipe up her stomach and pausing to enjoy the way Kuvira’s abdomen tightens and contracts at the ticklish sensation. Kuvira released a surprised chuckle and looked down to see Korra watching her with a smirk on her face. They maintained eye contact as Korra sank lower. She gripped the outsides of Kuvira’s thighs roughly and tossed them over each of her shoulders.

Without hesitation, Korra buried her face in Kuvira’s pussy, rocking her head back and forth as she used the flat of her tongue to gather the slick spilled there, tasting of herself mixed with Kuvira. Kuvira released a loud moan and threaded one hand through Korra’s cropped locks and the other in the sheets below her. She gripped her hair _hard_ , pulling Korra’s face deeper and grinding herself against her tongue.

Kuvira’s roughness was answered by a fervent moan from Korra, the vibrations of her tongue lapping against Kuvira’s clit bringing her higher yet. Kuvira stopped herself before tumbling into untamed pleasure, however. She had better things in mind.

“Mm, Korra I-,” she choked out, her voice caught in rapture.

“Hmm,” Korra moaned quizzically, her mouth otherwise occupied with suckling Kuvira’s clit.

Kuvira arched her back and groaned, half in delight and half in frustration, trying to grasp at any semblance of focus. She tried again, “K-korra. Turn around.”

Korra willed herself to break from her task to give Kuvira her attention and a curious look.

“Get on top of me and turn around,” Kuvira huffed out.

Korra gave her a cocky, sideways grin when she realized what Kuvira was asking. She rose to her knees and crawled up so she was adjacent to Kuvira’s head and studied her there for a moment, her long black hair strewn wildly on the bed, framing her flushed face, the way her current state of being contrasted with her features that were typically so stern. She was beautiful regardless, but Korra could never unsee her like this and she couldn’t imagine it any other way. Her moment of reverie ended when Kuvira reached to guide her such that Korra’s thighs were now parted on either side of Kuvira’s head.

Kuvira immediately used both her hands to grip onto Korra’s hips and pull her down onto her face, moaning into her aching core as she swiped her tongue through her puffy folds, gently at first. Korra slumped over onto the heels of her hands on just to the sides of Kuvira’s waist, moaning shallow moans in response to the stimulation she so desperately needed. She could only rock her hips gently against Kuvira’s face for a moment, her brain buzzing with the sensations. She threw her head back and gasped out.

“Shit, Kuvira. So good.”

Finally, she came to and refocused her efforts at making Kuvira moan and squirm underneath her. She rested on her elbows now, her hands grazing the soft skin where Kuvira’s back curved into her ass as she placed gently kisses down her lower abdomen. Kuvira’s hips rolled up to meet Korra’s lips as she finally reached the juncture between her thighs.

Kuvira moaned into her as Korra began experimenting between flicking her tongue against Kuvira’s clit and leaving long, languid licks against her. She felt Kuvira’s grip tighten on her hips when she wrapped her lips around Kuvira’s clit as she continued her short, increasingly rapid movements with her tongue.

When she felt two lithe fingers enter her, Korra had no choice but to pause her ministrations, dropping her head onto Kuvira’s thigh while she panted and moaned out. Kuvira’s fingers held a slow, maddening pace inside of her while her tongue continued its divine motions against her clit. Kuvira lapped up the arousal spilling from Korra now as she bucked her hips against her face.

Korra futilely attempted to return to her work at Kuvira’s core as the fingers buried in her sped up and began curling inside her in synchrony with Kuvira’s laves against her. Kuvira felt the tanned thighs on either side of her head begin to quiver and she began sucking decisive circles around Korra’s clit, desperate to hear and feel the evidence of her pleasure.

Korra’s moans became more hysterical yet as she held right at the edge of her climax, gripping Kuvira’s hips in need. Her whole body trembled as her orgasm stayed just barely out of reach, the arousal in her abdomen coiled impossibly tight. Kuvira curled in her fingers long and slow and intensely and Korra was gone. She buried her face into Kuvira’s thigh as she cried out in ecstasy. Kuvira continued the sweeping of her fingers and tongue as powerful waves ripped through Korra’s body. She slowly backed off, guiding Korra down until her body steadied and her moans morphed into heavy sighs. Kuvira continued for a while, gently lapping up the come that spilled from her.

Korra’s heaving breaths washed over Kuvira’s thighs and drenched folds, eliciting a small whimper from her. The quiet sound brought Korra back to reality and although she could have laid there, resting against Kuvira for hours and minutes while the trembling of her thighs eventually subsided, she had more important things to attend to. Using whatever brain cells she had remaining, Korra tightened her grip on the woman below her and set to plundering Kuvira’s cunt with her tongue and lips.

She used her leverage at the back of Kuvira’s thighs to pull her knees up, separating her legs further yet. With her puffy, glistening lips spread slightly more so, Korra gave slow, purposeful strokes of her tongue right over Kuvira’s sensitive bud, evoking sighs and moans from Kuvira beneath her.

Without detaching her lips from her core, Korra suddenly rolled them over, pulling Kuvira down _hard_ onto her face, using her hold on Kuvira’s ass to guide her hips into an intense grind, holding her tongue flat and steady against her. Kuvira caught on quickly and started thrusting her hips against Korra, moaning loudly at the ceiling now as the pressure mounted in her abdomen. She reached up to fondle her breasts, bringing herself closer.

“Korra, ahhh!” she cried out, her voice raspy and wrought with pleasure.

Korra suddenly held her still and sucked fast and hard against her clit, sending her headlong into an intense climax as a long, low groan left her throat. She rocked gently, slowly now as she rode out her orgasm. When the pulsing in her abdomen had subsided, she slumped off of Korra’s face and collapsed next to her, tangling her fingers through her own hair as she continued to float back down to reality.

Both women were glistening with sweat and arousal, which Kuvira took note of as she turned her head to glance over at Korra, who noticed her gaze and turned as well to meet it. Kuvira laughed lightly, somewhat floored, and still trying to gather the events that just occurred within her mind.

“Holy shit. That was…” she started.

“Intense?” Korra offered.

Kuvira nodded in agreement. “Incredible,” she added.

Korra flipped over and slumped onto Kuvira’s shoulder, bringing her hand to drift up Kuvira’s abdomen to gently palm and tease her breasts. The gesture felt casual and intimate and so very _Korra_ , but Kuvira welcomed it anyway. “We should definitely keep doing this,” Korra mused.

“Mhmm,” Kuvira hummed, sated and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thank you for your patience between updates, friends. the bpd swung the other way recently but i hope to be out of my depressive funk for now! plan to see more frequent updates (also lowkey i have another fic planned that i am v excited about, but i'd like to get this one a bit more wrapped up before embarking on a new one so i have additional motivation to produce chapters for this fic!!) much love xx


	6. Kuvira Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, this chapter is from Kuvira's perspective as her relationship with Kuvira continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brace for incoming angst. i kept it as light as possible, but yknow

"Shit, Kuvira!" Korra nearly screamed, clutching onto her headboard for dear life while Kuvira's lithe yet powerful hands gripped onto her hips, holding her as still as possible while her lips and tongue worked magic against her from below. Kuvira opened her eyes and looked up at Korra's gorgeous body, the light sheen of sweat covering her chest and face, her eyes squeezed shut, her slack jaw, the way the muscles in her abdomen flexed and grew taut. She knew she was close.

As if she could feel Kuvira's gaze, Korra found the will to open her eyes and glance down at her. She saw those deep, verdant eyes glimmering with a hint of smugness and Korra could swear she saw a little smirk forming on her face. Her ego became completely insufferable when they were like this and it was unbelievably hot.

Kuvira pulled Korra's hips down further yet and gave one broad, long stroke of her tongue before sucking resolutely on Korra's clit, knowing it would send her over the edge. And send her, it did. Korra took in a wild gasp as her body stilled, then Kuvira was unable to stop Korra's heavy grind down as she threw her head back and moaned loudly at the ceiling, fucking herself on Kuvira's face as her orgasm overtook her.

When the pulsing in her body finally subsided, she lifted off Kuvira and slid down to kiss her unrelentingly, licking into her mouth and tasting herself on her Kuvira's warm, swollen lips. Before long, Korra's fingers were buried in Kuvira's cunt, fucking into her rapidly and roughly. Kuvira held onto her strong shoulders as her body began to tremble. 

Korra dipped down without notice and she immediately plunged her tongue between Kuvira's dripping folds without breaking pace with her fingers. She wrapped her lips around her clit right away and began sucking and flicking her tongue, eliciting an intense, resounding groan from Kuvira. Korra felt a hand roughly grip her hair and the vibrations of her groan against Kuvira's core drew her impossibly closer. Just then, Korra curled her fingers up expertly and Kuvira was sent careening off the edge. Her back bowed off the bed and a deep groan erupted from her chest. As soon as Korra felt her begin to come down, Korra gently withdrew her fingers and used both her palms to keep Kuvira's thighs spread widely. She continued lapping up Kuvira's come, savoring her heady taste, as Kuvira tried desperately to catch her breath.

She took Kuvira's trembling thighs and loosening grip in her hair as her cue to let up. She gave a self-satisfied grin as she traveled back up Kuvira's body, who just laughed breathlessly and could only mutter, "Fuck, Korra," not even having the energy to playfully admonish her smug attitude.

Korra's lips reached hers and they shared one more slow kiss before Korra slumped onto the sheets next to her. They both relaxed into the comfortable silence for a while until Kuvira began stirring to finish out their now familiar routine that they followed on a weekly (sometimes twice weekly) basis. Korra got up with her to shuffle through her drawers for some clean clothes, tossing on a pair of comfortable underwear and a loose flannel. Kuvira stepped into the bathroom and Korra's attention was turned to the sounds outside of her bedroom.

She peeked out of her window and matched the pattering sound that was intensifying by the second to the sight of a heavy rain beginning to fall. Korra continued to watch the weather worsen until Kuvira emerged from the bathroom. She crossed the room to join Korra in front of the window.

"It's starting to come down pretty hard out there," Korra noted quietly.

Kuvira hummed in agreement. "I had better get going then."

Korra shook her head. "Stay," she said. "If I let you leave now, you'll for sure end up with pneumonia or struck by lightning or something and then I'll be responsible for taking out the woman who will probably cure all degenerative diseases one day. We can't have that," she added with a smile that read somewhere between cheeky and earnest.

Kuvira deliberated and did her best to keep her concerns purely logistical. She worried at her lip for a moment and replied, "That's alright, I'll just order an Uber."

Korra rolled her eyes and started walking away, back to rifling through her drawers to find extra clothes. "Kuvira, it's 1am on a Wednesday. You're welcome to do whatever you'd like, but I know I wouldn't pay $20 for a one mile ride." She returned to where Kuvira was still staring out the window.

She handed her a soft t-shirt and a pair of clean boxers and as if she could peer into Kuvira's mind, she jokes, "Relax. It's not like you have to marry me if you spend one night in my bed. Besides, I can crash on the couch if it makes you feel better."

Korra's words and her warmth and her regard for Kuvira's boundaries unsettled her for some reason, but she did her best to brush it off as she accepted Korra's offering and began to slip back out of her clothes.

"Don't sleep on the couch," she said, keeping her tone as light as possible. "I guess we did just spend the last few hours in your bed together. What's a few more?" she shrugged.

Korra quirked her eyebrows and quipped, "Already ready for another round?"

Kuvira rolled her eyes and let their banter set her at ease. "You know what I meant." She helped Korra in reorganizing the sheets that they'd mussed and they both slipped under the covers. They maintained a comfortable distance, but Kuvira couldn't tell if it would be worse to continue to share the bed stiffly like unfamiliar bunkmates at summer camp, or to sleep with limbs intertwined like lovers would.

Kuvira laid awake, searching her heart for an answer despite her efforts not to while she heard Korra's breathing grow slower and heavier. "Night, 'Vira," Korra murmured sleepily. The nickname she'd never heard leave Korra's lips before now made the bed feel somehow more hospitable than it had before. She refused to dwell on the intimate nature of the feeling in her chest, the same one that Korra had a knack for eliciting as she quietly returned the whispered sentiment.

After a while longer, she let the constant sound of Korra's breathing and the feeling of her own heartbeat slowing in her chest loosen her limbs and set her adrift. As her heavy lids began to gently close, she felt Korra shift next to her, and roll over to tuck herself into Kuvira's body. She was clearly already fast asleep and certainly had no intention of having closed the space between them in such a tender gesture.

Kuvira's eyes shot open and she froze for a moment, then without thinking, she instinctively wrapped her arm around Korra's shoulders and held her warm body to her own comfortably. She was far too tired to untangle her feelings right now - the way the heat radiating from Korra's skin warmed her own in the cool, rainy evening, how natural it felt, what it might feel like to have Korra hold her like this; how this moment felt like they should always exist like this, each time they'd spend the hours prior writhing and moaning together. Kuvira allowed these fantasies to fill her clouded mind as her guard dropped and she was pulled down into the depths of sleep.

\---

Kuvira woke in the early morning hours, the sun well below the horizon barely beginning to light the sky a slightly lighter shade of inky indigo as twilight approached. Korra's warm figure was still pressed against her but she faced away now. Kuvira found herself grateful that she wasn't in a position to have to stealthily extricate her limbs from underneath Korra. She took care to move slowly from the bed as to not wake her, desperate to avoid an awkward morning after, especially after having stupidly let herself completely misinterpret - no, fabricate - any current or future situation between her and Korra the night prior.

She quietly collected her clothes from Korra's floor and she rushed to get them on for many reasons, namely to try to warm up since having left the warmth of Korra's bed. She gingerly turned the doorknob of her bedroom to move into the bathroom, having decided that getting ready right next to where Korra lay carried too much risk. Kuvira became more annoyed with herself by the minute for even having the desire to climb back into bed to share in Korra's comforting sheets after everything, and the pounding in her head certainly didn't help.

As she slid her sweatshirt over her head, she glanced in the mirror to make sure she didn't look completely debauched and couldn't help but roll her eyes at her own appearance. She quickly gathered the rest of her things from Korra's apartment and quietly shut the door behind her. 

The frigid, humid air of the morning that cut effortlessly through Kuvira's clothes seemed like the beginnings of a fitting punishment for Kuvira's transgressions. Her walk home was a brisk one and she was in front of her building in record time, just under 20 minutes, but her descent into self-loathing had only just begun.

She collapsed onto her cold, empty bed without even bothering to shrug out of her jeans. She had hours before she had to worry about her obligations.

Her fantasies from the night prior had obviously been the premonitions of an overtired brain. Kuvira wasn't someone who needed or wanted more than what people offer her - usually far less than that. She'd had a handful of one time hookups over the past few years. Well, maybe more than a handful in the beginning there, but once she'd had the time and maturity to start sorting through her shit, she'd realized that her desire for meaningless sex was just a way for her to enjoy her freedom from the relationship that had pretty much completely absorbed her late teenage years.

Her relationship with Bataar had been unfulfilling yet somehow all consuming. His commitment to her kept them determined to prevent their relationship from crumbling. It was the work of two long married people trying to rekindle their passion, not a couple of teenagers trying to figure out life. Certainly, he had made her feel safe and wanted, which is exactly what she'd needed, but after a while, his devotion to her began to feel more suffocating than anything else. They never fought, they just existed in insufferable, silent discontent for a good long while.

When there relationship finally died of natural cause as she moved away for university, Kuvira finally felt like she could breathe. She'd held on so long because she thought she needed him to feel like she had a place of belonging, a place to call home even if the walls were caving in. Once distance and time had brought her to that clarity, Kuvira decided that she'd never need someone like that again and she'd kept her word, keeping her one night stands to just one night.

Her relationship with Bataar was wrong on so many levels, as was her relationship with Korra. Even at its most casual, it should have never happened. Korra's an undergrad student and although Kuvira holds no real power over her and they'd both kept their relationship professional - except for when it wasn't - she should never have let anything happen between them, even studying. If that hadn't been the moment Kuvira should have put a stop to it, certainly it should have been when she realized she wanted whatever was happening between them to keep happening. She had known better. Or at least at one point, she did.

Korra was just a dumb jock with no sense of bounds and Kuvira wished she believed that but instead, she'd let Korra get under her skin. She learned that she was charismatic and funny and passionate and intelligent and none of it even mattered because they were a train barrelling towards disaster and Kuvira was surely just one woman in a long line of people who would worship at the altar of Korra's body.

The worst part was, Kuvira actually liked who she was before she walked into that stupid club that night. She was driven and meticulous and she made calculated decisions and she didn't need anything from anyone. Now she felt impulsive and stupid and she absolutely hated herself. She'd promised herself after Bataar that she would never feel that way again and Kuvira was no stranger to cleaning up a mess even if she wasn't the only one who made it. It was shitty and self-righteous but it was better than feeling like this - vulnerable and weak.

Kuvira rolled over and unlocked her phone. She scrolled through until she found Korra's number and pressed delete. She shoved her phone into her nightstand and flopped back on the bed, watching a ray of sunlight that traveled through her window and found its place on her wall as the sun rose. She watched it expand and grow brighter as she let the drone of traffic and the people starting their day from outside her apartment lull her into a restless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come check me out on tumblr under the same username to get post updates or to dm me about getting my ass in gear and post something, send requests, be my friend, send hate mail, whatever really. also if you're just here for the smut, i promise more incoming or you can check out my other fic which will be soon receiving an update!


	7. Korra Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks of unanswered text messages, Korra has all but given up on getting back with Kuvira and all she needs to do is forget.
> 
> cw for heavy drinking and mention of recreational drug use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance for sad korra. she is baby and i promise the angst will be over soon.

Still in a sleepy, early morning fog, Korra rolled over, legs tangled in her sheets, seeking another warm body to press her own against. The morning sun that shone through her window rendered seeing through eyes still half-closed nearly impossible, so Korra searched the bed with outstretched fingers and found only cold, mangled sheets. She sat up and blinked in the brightness of the sunlight and saw that it was devoid of Kuvira or her things.

She'd been somewhat looking forward to getting to know what warm, sleepy, mussed-hair Kuvira was like. Korra liked seeing what was concealed behind Kuvira's buttoned-up exterior, mostly for the sake of curiosity. Mostly. She'd probably had an early meeting to get to or something, though. Another time maybe.

Korra swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She shivered as the early morning air came into contact with her legs and made a mental note to change the settings on her thermostat.

After her quick morning routine, Korra padded out into her small kitchen and began warming some water for a cup of coffee. She thought to shoot a quick text to Kuvira just to check in.

Korra: hey! i know you probably had something early this morning but i wanted to make sure you got home okay

Korra locked her phone and walked back into the bathroom to start running the water for a shower. As she stripped of her clothes and tossed her phone on the counter. Kuvira would hit her back whenever she got a chance.

\---

Except that she didn't.

It had been over two weeks since Korra had sent that message. Well that, and the three others she now lamented given how desperate they made her seem. Two weeks of silence, two classes that held their usual degree of professionalism, and Korra got the message.

Kuvira had only once offered her a small smile at the beginning of class one day, but that was it. It was clear that their casual relationship had expired. Korra convinced herself to feel nothing more than the slight burn of Kuvira losing interest in her and of being ghosted.

Feelings of regret for having invited Kuvira to stay the night in her bed bubbled to the surface anyway. She should have known it was too much, but she'd be lying if she pretended she hadn't wanted her to stay the night maybe more than she should have. Or the day. She didn't even care if they had sex. She just liked being around Kuvira. The worst part was, maybe Kuvira had sensed that and Korra had scared her off. 

Dwelling on it was stupid and she did in fact feel stupid. It was just a hookup and nothing more and it wasn't like there weren't dozens of girls just at this university that she could link with and that's exactly what she intended to do.

\---

**#82:** hey sami what are you doing tonight?

Korra slid her phone onto the coffee table and she slumped onto the couch. She felt herself sinking lower and said a silent prayer that Asami would answer her soon. She flipped on the TV to some throwback channel, but it didn't hold her attention or even stave off the feeling of dread at her third Friday night in a row spent alone at all.

Luckily, her phone soon buzzed loudly against the wood of the table and she shot up to grab it.

**salami:** hey!! the boys and i were planning to just smoke and chill tonight. i figured you'd be too busy getting laid to spend time with us lowly peasants. what's up?

Korra wrote back immediately.

**#82:** nah, that's not really a thing anymore. if you guys are busy tonight it's cool

**salami:** sounds like you need a distraction and you know i'm always down to go out. lemme check if that's cool with the brothers dumbass

**salami:** be ready in a half hour! we're picking you up (:

Normally Korra would be psyched to go out with the crew but she felt relieved at best at that moment. She trudged over to her closet and picked out a simple crew neck and her favorite leather jacket. She really wasn't feeling too invested in getting dressed up, but figured she should put in some effort if she actually wanted to pick up some girl tonight, so she exchanged her normal loose fit boyfriend jeans for something tighter that did make her ass look pretty amazing.

She drew out the process of getting ready as much as she could, vehement about spending as little time as possible alone with her thoughts any longer. Feeling so upset about what was supposed to be casual sex was just so fucking stupid and uncalled for and - oh thank god, her phone buzzed in her back pocket, announcing Asami's arrival.

She hurried downstairs and slid into the passenger seat of the sleek black car that was probably way too nice for a university student. She was grateful for only a very brief acknowledgement from Asami, Mako, and Bolin before they continued the banter that had begun long before she joined them in the car. It allowed her to slip into the background and mask her unusually unenthusiastic mood. They eventually found parking and walked up to the club and Korra found herself somehow feeling worse.

She hung back from the gang as they walked in. The loud, thumping bass resonated through her chest and it was nearly in time with the throbbing feeling developing in Korra's head. Asami noticed her absence and waited for her to catch up.

She slung her arm around Korra's shoulders, "You look like you could use a drink. Or a couple, maybe." Korra halfheartedly nodded in agreement and they walked together up to the bar.

Asami was right. Maybe she just needed to let loose a little tonight and try to just forget and move on.

The night wore on and Korra kept to that mantra. After her first drink, she felt a little better, and with each shot and cocktail she downed thereafter, she felt better and better. Or more distant from reality, maybe. All of her plans and intentions for not going home alone tonight had long melted away and Korra was in no state to care.

At some point, Korra found herself moving loosely to the beat of the music by herself on the dance floor, surrounded by sweaty bodies and unfamiliar faces. She hadn't realized that no one she'd arrived with was anywhere near her until Asami finally found her in the crowd.

A wide grin appeared on Korra's face when she spotted her. "It's Asami!" she slurred with enthusiasm, pulling Asami in close to her.

"It's Korra!" She replied with an amused smile. "We were wondering where you ran off to!"

Korra gave her a goofy smirk, "Here, obviously."

"Obviously," Asami repeated with a facetious nod.

"You're hot. Dance with me." Korra snaked her arms around Asami's waist and forced their bodies flush, compelling Asami's hips to move against Korra's in her licentious grind.

"Easy there, hotshot," Asami chuckled into Korra's ear, but she slung her arms around Korra's shoulders and swayed with her all the same. They clung to each other, their warm bodies pressed together for a few songs. Korra progressively pressed more of herself into Asami, burying her face into the nook between her neck and shoulders.

Eventually, Korra started pressing soft kisses at the base of Asami's neck that quickly grew in intensity. Asami brought her fingers to lace through Korra's hair and she held her there gently. Their bodies had slowed to a passive sway now. She dipped down to speak softly into her ear, “Korra, you know how much I love messing around with you. I get the feeling that I’m not the one you want to be kissing right now, though.”

The lips at her neck ceased their soft caresses and she felt Korra nod, still buried in Asami’s dark hair. After another moment or two, Korra lifted to look up at Asami. Korra’s voice was rough when she spoke, “I’m sorry, ‘Sami.” Asami saw tears in her wide eyes that threatened to spill out onto her cheeks.

“Oh, Korra. You have nothing to apologize for. I’m just trying to look out for you,” she said in earnest. Her expression lightened slightly then. “You are so very drunk though, and we can’t have you drunk crying in the middle of the club. Let’s get you out of here.”

The car ride home was nothing but a dizzying blur and she was soon laid down in Asami’s bed on her side, one leg hanging off the bed to try to still the room spinning around her. Asami lay down beside her and pulled her in close.

“You really do like her, don’t you?” she asked quietly in the dark. Korra only nodded against her. “I could totally say that I told you so right now, but I’ll refrain for now. You can thank me later.”

Korra gave a small, dissatisfied noise in response before quickly drifting off to a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to thank all of you who continue to read my work! your comments and love and support give me life and i feel really lucky that really anyone sat down to read this fic! it's been really fun to write and i have lots of fun plans for this and future fics


	8. End of the Semester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really is the end of the semester, and Korra is still pretty torn up about Kuvira. You know what they say about dying on the battlefield of love or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more angst, people. i can't help myself
> 
> also cw for recreational drug use; i'm from colorado, what can i say?

"Disgusting, aren't they?" Asami grumbled, her legs slung across Korra's lap.

Korra looked over to the other end of the couch. There sat Mako with his new boyfriend on his lap. Mako whispered something in his ear that made his boyfriend blush.

Korra called over to them, "Gross, you guys. Get a room." Mako grumbled some retort about the graphic encounters between Korra and Asami that he'd be subject to witnessing over the years but Korra just ignored him. She turned to Bolin then, "Are you gonna smoke that whole thing by yourself or what?"

Bolin took another long drag of the joint between his fingers. He held onto his inhale for a moment before replying, his voice thick with smoke when he did, "Listen, my plan is to not be sober when my grades come in."

"Grades have to be in by midnight so you’d better get a move on that,” Asami commented.

Bolin nodded and brought it to his lips once more. “Asami gets it,” he said, reaching past Korra to pass it to Asami.

Korra moved to protest but Asami just shoved her back over. Korra threw her hands up in feigned exasperation. “Patience, young padawan,” Asami playfully admonished.

“Geek,” Korra muttered as she reached forward to refresh her laptop screen, one of four that were crowded on the small coffee table in front of them.

“Got anything yet?” Asami asked.

“Just the two I already got in.”

“Beifong’s class?”

Korra shot her a look. “Not yet,” she said more quietly.

“Just someone smack me or something whenever midnight rolls around,” Bolin said with a resigned tone as he tucked his arms behind his head and laid back onto the plush rug he was sitting on.

When Asami finally moved to pass the joint to Korra, she was staring off seemingly at nothing. She snapped out of it when Asami nudged her hand to try to hand it over. Korra accepted it and took a long drag. She held it for a moment and Asami asked, “Doing okay over there?”

Korra nodded dismissively. “Yeah, I’m great. I’ll be better when I’ve finally got all my grades.”

The night wore on and the five of them became three when Mako and Wu snuck off to his bedroom. Asami called after them, “Got better things to do than wait for your grades or something?”

Mako just shook his head and kept walking with Wu in tow. “You already know I’m keeping my 4.0,” he shouted back, rousing Bolin slightly.

It didn’t take long for Bolin to settle back down and start snoring again, effectively bringing their party down to two. “Lightweight,” Asami muttered.

Korra just snorted and shook her head, staying quiet. They sat there for a while, the quiet drone of the tv in front of them filling the silence. Asami picked up her phone to check the time. “Only five minutes to midnight. All of them better be in by now. Shall we?”

Korra nodded, “Let’s do it.”

Asami swung her legs off of Korra and they both reached forward to grab their laptops. Korra refreshed and studied the now filled in table on her screen. She leaned back, pleased but not surprisingly so, and looked over at Asami. “What’s the verdict,” she asked.

Asami was still staring at her screen and worrying at her lip. “Okay,” she said noncommittally. “I didn’t do as well on my Materials Science exam as I’d wanted to.”

Korra looked over her shoulder. “A 94 Asami, really? That’s still an A,” she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, but not with a very large margin,” Asami tried to defend herself.

"Gotta be so perfect, huh? Asami Sato: heiress, future lead engineer, flawless GPA, perfection incarnate. You really are the one that got away,” Korra said dramatically and sighed.

Asami laughed and played along, gesturing to herself with matched drama. “Well I’m right here for the taking,” she said in a superfluously sultry tone.

“Very tempting,” Korra replied with a small chuckle.

“How about you?” Asami asked then.

“Hmm?”

“Are you happy with your grades?”

Korra seemed taken off guard, as if her mind had been elsewhere. She brought her attention back to her computer screen. “Just fine,” she commented, scanning down the short column and seeing mostly A’s with a few B’s.

“Hmm,” Asami leaned back and looked at Korra head on.

“What’s that look for?” Korra grumbled.

“It’s the end of the semester,” Asami stated.

“That it is,” Korra replied, refusing to let on that she knew what Asami was getting at.

Asami stared at her a moment longer, searching her eyes. “That hot TA of yours is not your TA anymore,” she said. “And she’s probably still pretty hot.”

Korra sighed and stared intently at the coffee table in front of them. “I don’t know, Asami. It’s pretty obvious at this point that she’s not into me.”

“I don’t know about that. Based on what you’ve told me about the time you two spent together, she seemed _pretty_ into you,” Asami replied with a suggestive smirk.

“She knows it’s the end of the semester, too, though. If she liked me back, I thought she’d at least stick around or something, but she didn’t. She hasn’t talked to me in weeks. Plus, I don’t even know what changed. Both of us knew that our professional situation was only temporary, so if she did actually like me, why did she just ghost me like that?”

“Maybe she got scared.”

“I already know that she did,” Korra replied, unable to prevent the hurt from coloring her voice at this point. “I accidentally let on that I wanted more from her and she didn’t want any more from me and I scared her off.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Asami spoke gently. Korra sighed again but waited for her to continue. “Not everyone is as open-hearted as you are, Korra. You’re tough and you’ve been through some shit, but you’re still so trusting and you offer up affection and vulnerability so freely. It’s one of the reasons I love you.”

A small blush rose to Korra’s cheeks at the flattery. “And here I thought you only loved me for my body,” she joked to help cover her bashfulness.

Asami smiled and rolled her eyes. “Well, that too, of course.” Then she said in earnest, “Maybe she liked you too and was scared that you wouldn’t feel the same way.”

Korra crossed her arms and bit at the inside of her cheek, contemplating for a moment. “Maybe,” she conceded.

“Is protecting your heart worth never finding out?” Asami looked at her intently.

Korra looked over at her, annoyed. “Ugh, I know you’re right.” She thought then for a moment. “What do I even do, though?”

Asami shrugged, “Hey, you’re the resident expert on vulnerability here. You’ll figure it out.”

Korra shrugged and they remained quiet for a moment, until Bolin’s snore broke their silence. Both girls laughed quietly at Bolin’s unconscious reminder of his presence. “I guess we should probably get him off the floor at some point,” Korra chuckled.

“Probably.”

They woke a dazed Bolin and helped him into bed before finding some blankets and passing out on the futon themselves.

\---

Korra flipped her hair one way, then the other nervously. She adjusted the flannel button-up she wore as a layer overtop her sweatshirt for the umpteenth time and wondered for a moment if she was dressed too casually, if she should change again, but she steeled her resolve. She checked the time and decided she shouldn’t let it get any later in case Kuvira had to get to the bar tonight, although it was Sunday so that was unlikely.

She tied up her white sneakers and headed out of her apartment. As she walked the once more familiar route to Kuvira’s place, the knot in her stomach grew heavier, but she let the cooler winter wind that whipped her face help her focus on her walk and not play out all the possible scenarios of how tonight would go.

As she grew closer to Kuvira’s apartment, she rehearsed her speech in her head once more and said a silent prayer that her showing up at Kuvira’s door unannounced wouldn’t send her running for the hills. She approached her building and debated whether she should use the buzzer or just enter the code Kuvira had given her. She took a deep breath and decided on the former. She found Kuvira’s apartment number and held the button.

“Hey, it’s me. I’m not sure if you’re home tonight, but if you are, I guess I just wanted to talk to you in person. If that’s okay,” she added.

She didn’t get a reply, but the door clicked, and in she went. Kuvira’s lack of response was, once again, unsettling, but with each step Korra took forward, she grew more committed to saying what she needed to say. Korra stopped and faced the door, and as she lifted her fist to rap against the door, it swung open.

Kuvira stood there, looking surprisingly soft and warm and beautiful and taken completely off guard. “What are you doing here, Korra?”

Korra rolled up onto the balls of her feet and back down again a few times and she breathed deeply. “I-I’m sorry for showing up here without asking first, and maybe it’s way out of line, but I have a few things to say and I didn’t want to just text you. I promise that after this I’ll leave you alone. But I hope you won’t want me to.”

Kuvira stepped back as if to offer Korra entrance into her apartment, but Korra remained planted where she stood, unwilling to risk further crossing any boundaries for the evening. Kuvira then crossed her arms and looked at Korra expectantly.

“I know that our situation before now was somewhat… precarious, but it’s not like that anymore.” Kuvira nodded in agreement and Korra continued. “But if I had to guess, that’s not why you ended whatever we had going on, so maybe none of this matters anyways, but I can’t never talk to you again and not tell you how I feel. I like you, Kuvira. A lot. I meant what I said that night in the alleyway. More so now. You’re intelligent and you’re well-spoken. And I know you don’t like showing it to everyone, but I can tell that you care really deeply about things and you showed that to me and I like that about you. You’re witty and you’re really beautiful and I just can’t get you out of my head.

I didn’t just like you around so we could keep having great sex, although it was _really_ great. I like who you are, or at least what I know about you, and what I really want is to know more of you. I know that what we have – had – is casual and that maybe that was all you wanted from me, and if that’s true, that’s okay with me. I know that’s what we agreed upon and I’m not expecting anything more from you and I promise I’ll leave you alone after this. But just in case it’s not true, just in case you wanted to know me too, I… I had to tell you how I feel.”

Kuvira stayed frozen in place, arms crossed, eyes guarded, taken aback. “Korra…” she started…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER i promise i won't leave this hanging for too long. also i know i keep promising more smut and i *will* make good on that promise, i'm just really enjoying writing from their perspectives through this angst and i hope you like it too


End file.
